Little Whelp
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Wolf'. Victor Creed finds his little wolf after ten years. She is about to find out just how big his grudge is and he discovers a secret she's been keeping for the last ten years. Rated M for violence, language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dear readers, welcome to the sequel of 'Little Wolf'.  
I know I promised to update at the end of June and we are already passed that. But due to some serious personal issues I have very little romantic inspiration for a story. So I have two options: wait even longer with uploading or upload about 1 chapter a week even though I am still clueless on where this story is going and how to end it. Tell me what you want because the first 8 chapters and some others are finished already.  
**

* * *

He waited a long time for a car to pull over. In fact, he'd been standing here for 2 hours and 49 minutes. It was dark and anyone who would have noticed him eyeing her house, would've run and run fast. She wasn't inside so he waited in front of her house. That perfect fucking house. Only the white picket fence was missing. The house was disgustingly family-like and it made him wanna throw up. No, it made him wanna tear it down. Yes, tearing it down would do the trick, it would show her… Till the last brick would drop to floor and he could feel content about ruining her perfect little life here. There was no reason for her to have a perfect life here. Not here…

There were two cars in the driveway and he wondered which one belonged to her. One blue BMW convertible and a black pick-up truck, old and rusty. Why would she own two cars? His blood was boiling as he imagined another person possibly being the owner of the cars… perhaps her… 'significant other'. If that was the case, he would tear him down along with the house. Now that would send a message.

Even though this was her home, he could smell she wasn't in it yet. The lights were on downstairs and another woman was inside. Perhaps she lived together with a friend. That would explain the two cars. And it would keep him from tearing the place down and taking his revenge on her. Revenge for the way she left. As if the bitch had any reason to leave as fast as she did. He hadn't hurt her, not in a way she didn't enjoy anyway. Oh, she had screamed alright, but not in fear. So why she had fled New York all those years ago, he still couldn't grasp.

But he would find out soon enough. Tonight they would '_talk'_ it all out. He grinned. Yeah… 'talk'. Sure.

He knew she would be home soon. He had watched her in the theater where she was working again. He wasn't one for classical music but this was really something… watching her, preying on her as she sat behind the grand piano in her long red gown. Without knowing he was there… The same stage they had first met… It almost made him purr in pleasure. Seeing her in her natural habitat. She hadn't aged a day. But seeing her like that, in her evening dress and hair neatly pinned up, made him think she had grown up. Into something stronger, more confident, more feminine and definitely more…

Feral?

And then he smelled it… She was coming, she was closer: her arrival.

A red convertible stopped in front of the house. Two individuals got out of the car and walked up to the porch. They were speaking softly and laughing together. One of them was male, 5"9 and wearing a black tie. The other one was her. His little wolf. Her long dress dancing over the ground. She lifted the material as she walked onto the porch and opened the door.

"Thanks for taking me home" he heard her say and he growled when he saw how she kissed the man's cheeks three times. It's was common courtesy, no passion, no lust, nothing. Just a friendly goodbye. On her side anyway. But it angered him nevertheless. At least she didn't invite the man inside. He could practically smell how the male wanted to come in. But that would definitely complicate his plan.

The door was being opened by the woman who had already been inside the house. An older woman, putting on her coat and also making her way out. They said their hello's and goodbyes and something about seeing each other in a few days.

Strange… this probably wasn't the other woman's home then. She didn't take a car either. She was walking home. Strange but convenient. This way, he could speak in private with his little wolf. And they probably had a lot to catch up on. He grinned as the older woman and the male left the house and his little wolf closed the door behind her.

She was alone.

And his.

* * *

**AN: please read the author's note at the top and tell me what you want.  
Just start the story and see where it leads? Or wait longer till I got a good idea about where it's going?**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**AN: Thank you for letting me know what you want me to do. Your wish is my command. I will update one chapter every weekend and see where it leads us :-) In the meantime: if you have any ideas that you'd like to share with me, feel free even if it's just minor details.**

"Just a minute!" she called out to the closed door before quickly making her way over there.

Which she soon wished she had never done. Because as soon as she turned the knob and opened it…

This couldn't be.

_Please, God, no..._

This was _not_ happening.

Her mouth practically dropped to the floor but she quickly closed it before he would.

An evil grin appeared on his handsome face "Took you long enough little wolf, you know I'm not a patient man".

She swallowed hard and gasped "Victor".

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?".

She couldn't believe it. After more than ten years she didn't expect to see him again…

She swallowed hard as she held on to the doorknob.

"No" she whispered in shock "But something tells me that won't stop you".

He chuckled, she knew him well this little wolf. He pushed past her, into the hallway and strolled towards the living room.

"Nice place, I had a hard time finding you, didn't expect you to move up in the world so quickly. You look nice by the way, had a fun night?".

He looked around appreciatively. She really did move up. He remembered the apartment she lived in years ago which was quite nice but this… was something alright. A real house.

"Why are you here Victor?".

"Just passing by you know, thought I'd say hi, tell you how my brother is doing" he answered with a wide grin on his face as he sat down in one of the luxurious chairs, looking around the living room.

She inhaled nervously and walked closely behind him into the living room where she closed the doors behind her.

"How is he doing?" she asked, anything to get him out of here as quick as possible.

"He's fine. Speaking off the runt... He's actually the reason why I'm here. Jimmy wants to meet the woman who saved his life and I was more than happy to oblige in finding you".

Her ears pricked up when she heard noise coming from upstairs.

"Victor, this isn't really a good time… You need to go" she quickly said.

He frowned as he relaxed back into the chair, not ready to leave yet.

"That's awfully unkind of you Ylva. And after all that we've _shared_ together… I just came to talk, there's no need to get your panties in a twist".

"We can talk tomorrow okay? We can meet up somewhere. I was just going to bed, you really need to go Victor" she pressed the matter some more.

He slowly shook his head and smirked at her "You weren't going to bed… Are you expecting company Ylva?".

For some unknown reason jealousy struck as he secretly reminisced about the night they spent. He grinned and licked his lips. This could be a nice evening… After getting rid of the company she was obviously expecting.

"No I…"

A noise from behind the door distracted her.

"Mommy?".

_NO!_

Too late...

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

This was not about to happen! He was not supposed to know!

"Mommy, I can't sleep".

She quickly turned around and opened the door just a little.

"I'll come soon honey, go upstairs okay?".

"Who's your friend?" the little boy in the doorway asked curiously as he gazed at the big feral man in the chair.

Victor's eyes grew wide when he saw the little boy, heard the soft voice, and he smelled…

Blood relation.

"He's a friend from work sweetheart" Ylva said as she kneeled down next to him "He was just leaving and you need to go back to bed sweetie".

The little boy frowned and looked over to the bigger feral man.

"Hi, my name is Liekos, what's yours?".

Ylva closed her eyes tightly in fear of what would happen next.

"I'm Victor. Victor Creed" he almost choked on the words.

The little boy noticed the big claws of the feral man and was instantly fascinated.

"How cool! You have claws too! Mom says that one day I…"

"Liekos!" she quickly interrupted him in a stern voice. She could still prevent this, there was still a possibility.

"Go to bed now! I will come in a few minutes to tuck you in".

"But Mom–".

"Now!" she almost snapped.

She closed the thick living room doors behind him after he left and ran up to his bedroom. She slowly turned around and looked up at Victor, unsure of her next move. Would he fall for it or would it anger him if she lied? She wasn't a very good liar. Never had been. But it didn't matter. She had to try. Because he was never supposed to know.

"You need to go, my husband could be home any minute and I don't want any trouble" she tried to convince him as she held up her hand, showing him the shiny gold ring she was wearing.

"Your husband hm?" he cocked his brow amusingly, he knew she was lying "I thought you were such a loner Ylva, what's changed?" he asked as he got up from the chair and walked over to the fireplace.

"It's none of your business, I don't want trouble so you really need to leave".

"Is your husband, the father of your– "

"Yes!" she answered a little too quickly "Yes he is…" she added quietly.

"Hm" he mumbled as he strolled across the room "That's funny Ylva. All these pictures of you and your son but no picture of a so called husband" he replied provocatively as he picked some photographs and looked at them.

There were pictures of her son's birthday party, of them together on a swing, holiday pictures and even a few pictures with her brother Jason. The boy looked a lot younger in those. Around the age of 4 or 5. He was smiling a lot. So was she.

A happy childhood.

"So is your husband the one who always takes the photographs or is his mutant power invisibility or– "

Ylva slowly strolled backwards towards the living room door. She had to get out of here…

But as soon as her hand reached the door knob, Victor turned around, launched himself at her and grabbed her arms violently. He spun her around, smacked her on the ground and they both ended up on the floor, with him on top.

"How old is he!?" he hissed down at the feral woman.

All mother instincts came out and she growled in his face violently.

"HOW OLD IS HE YLVA?!" he growled as he pressed her head on the floor.

She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes in anger and stared into his dark eyes.

"Ten. He's ten years old Victor".

She spoke determinedly, she knew he would realize what it meant. But fuck it. He must have known as soon as he saw her little boy. He must have smelled it.

Not quite knowing how to react, he grinned wickedly, as if he had made some sort of conquest over her.

"So whose son is he then little wolf?".

"Oh fuck off Victor, you know whose son he is!".

"I want… to hear you… say it" he growled deeply.

"There's only one possibility, since I don't sleep around. He's your son Victor".

As realization hit him, he loosened his violent grip on her and stared into a void.

He had a son.

He had a fucking son.

"Stay away from him Victor Creed! I swear I will _end_ you, you hear me! If you as much as lay one finger on him! I will fucking rip you to shreds!" she hissed as she started twisting and turning violently under his grip.

He gave a her a strange glare as he got up from the ground. He offered his hand to pull her up but she angrily smacked it away and got up herself.

"I know that you're one bat shit crazy frail, but if you think I would hurt my own flesh and blood, you really need a check-up babe".

"And you really need to go!" she snapped.

He chuckled and walked towards the big living room seat. If this bitch thought he would leave any time soon after finding out he had a cub… she was even crazier than he thought.

"No, no, no sweet cheeks. Things just changed. I'll be staying just a little bit longer. We have a lot to talk about, you and I".

Years ago he had laid a claim. On her. The mark was still visible as ever. And now he had a ten year old son. The bitch should've fucking told him, she had no right to just take that from him. And if she really thought he would leave now. She was dead wrong.

'Dead' being the key word if she tried to get rid of him. He would claim what was his. It was all his, she was marked by him, she bared him a cub, they were all his. And he would claim it for real this time.

"I need to get _my_ son to sleep" she broke his thoughts and quickly made her way out of the living room.

He had no idea how to deal with this. The only thing he knew was: marching up there to tell the boy he had a father, would probably not be the right way. It would scare him off.

He walked over to the stairs and pricked his ears. Listening to her and the little boy. She was telling a story and he was laughing softly. Really laughing. The sounds almost choked Creed. That little boy upstairs, that was… His cub. He even looked like him. He had the same grey eyes.

How the hell did she pay for this house and the kid? A single mom with a job as a concert pianist and music teacher. He looked around some more. The house looked fucking nice. There were several of his toys lying around in the living room. Like a real home. The kid must be happy here. He sure as hell looked happy in the pictures.

His ears picked up how she kissed him goodnight and told him she loved him. Damn, she was a good mom. Not some cold bitch who never cuddled or thought emotions were a weakness. No, his little wolf wasn't at all like his own mom. She was the kind of mom who'd leave the nightlight on and check under the bed for non-existing monsters. But still, she'd better have a damn good explanation for leaving him in the dark about having a son…

He realized she hadn't aged a day, as she walked down the stairs in the long red evening dress she was still wearing.

Without saying a word, she led him in into the living room where she sat down.

"Who was the man who left your house before I came in?".

"Excuse me?" she asked mildly offended while she started picking up some toys and put them away.

"The man… leaving your house before I knocked on your door. Who was he?" he growled more demandingly.

"Just a colleague and I don't need to answer to you Victor Creed" she pointed one finger in his direction.

"And yet you just did, just like old times. So, let's get down to business. We have a lot to discuss Ylva. Why don't you get us some drinks"

"Get it yourself" she snapped "The kitchen's across the hall".

He grinned evilly and cracked his neck "Would you like me to wake up our little cub and tell him I'm his father?".

She inhaled sharply. That bastard.

"Whiskey?" she offered.

"Please".

Well, at least he said please. So he learned some manners over the years.

He eyed her curiously as she put the whiskey in front of him, took of her shoes and pulled her feet up in the big chair. Sipping her tea as she eyed him viciously. Mmmm, it seemed this little wolf had grown more confident over the years. There was definitely more fire there, more fight even. Must be mother instinct, he decided.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he suddenly sneered.

He tried to keep the accusation out of his voice but failed miserably.

"I didn't know how to reach you".

"Bullshit!" he growled.

"Keep your voice down and don't use cusswords. My son is asleep".

"Then tell me the truth woman".

She closed her eyes and sighed "Okay" she said as she opened them once more and looked him straight into his preying eyes "I moved shortly after our… uhm… after I left your Brotherhood base. I didn't know I was pregnant then. But I needed a new job because obviously the New York State Theater replaced me. My director put in a good word with the director of the Vienne Opera house and one week later Jason and I moved there".

"So when did you find out?" he asked.

"Find out what?".

He smirked wickedly "That you were gonna give birth to our own little miracle of lo…"

"Don't!" she interrupted him as she pointed a at him "Don't you even dare say it Victor!".

Her voice was low and threatening. And greatly amusing to him.

She took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth. Not like there was a chance on backing out on him now.

"Anyway, ironically enough, I didn't find out until I was almost due. Apparently, and this was new for me, feral pregnancies only last two months. Just like actual wolves. So after more than one month, I was getting big and… three weeks later Liekos was born".

"Liekos…" he murmured. "Means 'wolf' in Greek" he mumbled approvingly.

Surprised at his knowledge, she raised her brows "Yes, it does".

"Is he like us?" Victor asked.

"Not yet but he probably will be. He has a small healing factor already but puberty hasn't hit yet so no claws or teeth so far. Male ferals don't start showing their mutations until puberty".

"You should have told me Ylva!" he suddenly barked at her.

"No! You should have left me alone Victor".

"He's my cub too!".

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed "Liekos is _my_ son. He doesn't even know who the hell you are! You were just… you… you're nothing more than his 'procreator'".

Her words stabbed him like a knife in the heart but he wouldn't show. Just like the little note she had left after their one night together. The note which had said 'It's been fun'.

Fun… FUN?!

It was so much more than just fun. Fucking bitch.

"You should have told me Ylva. I had every right to know".

She knew he was right, and her awful words were only to mask her feelings of guilt.

"I did what I thought was right Victor. I do not believe that the leader of the Brotherhood is a suitable father for my child".

He narrowed his eyes at her "Then you should've thought about that before spreading your legs for me" he replied smoothly.

Her face felt flushed as he brought back the memories of that night. He decided to cut her some slack just for this night and change the topic. He wanted to know so much more about the little boy.

"Where does he go to school? Does he do well?".

"He goes to a private school. He's very smart for his age. He's three years ahead when it comes to math and his reading skills are developing like crazy. He loves to read. That's why I send him to private school, so he can be taught lessons at his own level. Else he would just be bored in school. He's really very smart".

He liked how proud she looked when she talked about the boy.

"He's not into music though. Probably wants to rebel against his mom or something. But he loves to play basketball so I let him do whatever he likes best. Can't force him to play the piano unfortunately" she chuckled a little and looked down at her hands.

"How do you pay for all of this. You're a single mom… how can you give him this kind of childhood?".

"It's called an inheritance Victor. Something you get when your family members die and have no one else to leave their money to. And I'll have you know that I have a fine salary thank you very much".

He smirked and remembered the morning he found Stryker dead on the floor. With that goddamn note. 'It's been fun' she had written. It angered him to no extent every time he thought about it. 'Fun'… He growled internally. He didn't know anything about sentimental shit like 'love' or whatever else romantic crap you could do with each other at night, but he knew that _their_ night together had been more than 'fun'. And so did she. He might've had to convince her a little though.

"Mmmmmm, my little wolf with blood on her hands, killing her own father after she just made a deal with the Sabretooth to do so" he cocked his head at her "Why?".

"I don't like to have debts mister Creed".

He stared at her intensely for a little while. And she just stared back into his grey eyes. He noticed her eyes were the same bright blue they were ten years ago. Almost nothing had changed. But everything had changed. They had a son. They had made a miniature living person together. Someone like them.

"You're not just going away are you?" she suddenly broke the silence.

He smirked "Not for a while Ylva… not for a while".

She swallowed hard and thought about what to do next. What could she do really? This felt like ten years ago all over again. He just barged in and took over.

"This is my house. You are trespassing. I could call the cops on you Victor".

"You could. But you'll have a lot of blood on your hands if you do" he smirked wickedly "So, what's it gonna be baby?".

What choice did she have really? Part of her even felt like she owed him this. For not telling him he had a son.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight. But don't you dare tell Liekos that you're his father! He's not ready for that yet. And after tonight, you _will_ find different accommodations".

She got up from the chair to leave the room but he blocked her way quickly.

"When is he ready to know?" he asked, curiously eyeing her face up and down.

"When I say so" she snapped as she pushed him off her and walked out.

When she returned with several pillows and blankets, she dropped them angrily on the couch and marched towards the living room doors again.

But before she could open them, he grabbed he wrist and pulled her flush against him.

"Why did you leave me little wolf?".

His voice was husky and seductive, sending shivers to every nerve in her body. Images of that certain night came back to her. Of him inside her, of her crawling underneath him, begging him not to stop. His skin on her skin, his lips on every inch of her body, setting her core on fire as he pushed in and out of her. Grunting her name as she tightened around him. How he roared when he came inside her and how he asked her to stay. Or demanded was more like it. But he had meant it. He never wanted anything as badly as that night, for her to stay forever. Even when Jimmy left, it was less painful than when he found this little wolf's note the next morning. And that's why he marked her, to show he had chosen her as his mate.

She tried to pull away from him but he just tightened his grip and brought his face closer, eyeing her lips and breathing intensely.

"You _know_ why I left Victor" she mumbled as she tried hard not to look at his eyes.

Though looking at his chest didn't really help either. Especially since she knew what it looked and felt like underneath that fabric.

"Well, that's just not good enough little wolf" he whispered closely to her mouth.

Before letting her go, he meant to brush his mouth softly past her lips. But the second their lips touched, he clutched her to his chest and smashed his mouth down on hers. Her lips were on fire against his. He growled and attempted to take full control of the kiss. Forcing her mouth open and fully dominating it with his tongue.

As soon as his tongue touched hers, she came to her senses and bit down hard on his lower lip. She pulled back and slapped him hard across the face.

"This is _my_ house Victor Creed. So you will abide by _my_ rules if you wish to stay here!".

He snickered softly as she stormed out.

This was going to be so much fun, he decided as he licked off the blood on his lip.

**AN: one of you asked what age Victor and Ylva are now. I guess they are now 200 and 50. But due to their healing factor they still look 35 and 25 so it doesn't really matter :-) Their little cub is 10 but you probably already figured that :-P**


	3. Chapter 3: Rules

"Sweetie, you can't go to the living room yet okay? I want you to wait in the kitchen. Can you do that for me?".

"Why?" her son asked curiously and slightly annoyed.

"Because mister Creed, the man you met last night, is sleeping in the living room. He's a friend and he's staying here for a little while to do some work".

Obviously it was a big lie. Especially the part where she told her son that mister Creed was a friend. He was anything but. He was a trespasser. And she had no idea about the work he did these days.

"But I wanna play with my Playstation mom!".

"I know sweetie but you can't wake mister Creed. So please stay in the kitchen for a little while. Please?".

"Okay" Liekos grumbled as he walked downstairs.

Ylva quickly entered the bathroom and started going about her business. Clean up the mess, get dressed, fix her hair and mascara, pack her work stuff. Within 20 minutes she was done and ready to fix them some breakfast. Victor could fix his own. Hopefully he was still asleep until Liekos was off to school.

* * *

"Honey what do you wa-".

Darn. Her son wasn't in the kitchen and she could hear sounds coming from the living room. Damn it. He had woken up the invader despite her telling him not to.

She quietly opened up the living room door and peeked inside. They were both sitting on the floor in front of the big television screen. Victor instantly smelled her presence and turned around, smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes, not liking how close her son was sitting to this predator.

"Yes!" Liekos suddenly yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Ylva cocked her brow and coughed.

"Mom!" her son cried out as he ran towards her "I beat mister Creed in a race game!".

His mom smiled and stroked his head. "Well done sweetie. But… I told you not to wake him up remember?".

"But he was-".

"I was already awake" Victor said as he got up and walked over to them.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course he just had to be awake when Liekos woke up. Then again, what was she going to do? Keep them separated as much as possible? It just wouldn't be fair. She had thought long and hard about the situation last night. And she still didn't know what to do.

She put an arm around her son's shoulder and guided him out of the room "Let's get you some breakfast to make you big and strong like me".

He watched her make the pancakes and put several other breakfast items on the table. She hesitated for a while… And then put a plate down in front of him anyway. Probably not wanting to show bad manners in front of the cub.

Liekos just couldn't get enough of Victor's attention and wanted to know everything about his mutation. He felt the connection, just like Victor did. And he knew that they were alike. He couldn't stop asking Victor questions "How sharp are your talons?" "When will I get claws like that?" "Make them grow, make them grow!" "Can I see your teeth?" "How fast are you?" "Can you climb trees?" "Teach me to run like you do!" "Can you break through stuff with your nails?".

Victor was greatly amused and answered all questions. Some within certain limits since Ylva was there and she would probably not appreciate him telling their son what his claws, teeth and strength were really good for. Like tearing of the flesh from peoples bones or bashing in skulls.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked Victor after putting several pancakes on the table for Liekos and herself.

"Do you have any-".

"Bacon and eggs?" she interrupted sharply "Yes".

He grinned. She remembered.

He watched her ass in the tight pencil skirt when she leaned forward to reach for the bacon and egss inside the fridge. He instantly wanted to grab her. It'd be her own fault for wearing a skirt like that. Luckily, his son quickly asked for his attention, wanting to know more about where he came from and where he grew up and telling him all about living in Vienna with his mother.

Ylva put the bacon and eggs in front of him. She rolled her eyes at his smug grin. As soon as Liekos was off to school, she would so start a fight with him. How dare he just enter her home and spend the night! And what for anyway? What on earth could he want from them?

He leaned back and drank some milk. Great, he was making himself right at home. Motherfucker.

He slowly cocked his head to one side when he smelt a wave of anger coming off her. She masked it well, not letting the cub know anything was wrong.

"Are you excited about the math selection today sweetie?" she asked her son in an attempt to draw his attention away from Victor.

"What math selection?" Victor asked.

"In my school, we have this competition today for a math team. I'm going to try out for the first time" Liekos explained.

"Then he gets to try out at sectionals, regionals and then nationals" Ylva added.

"Pfff, mom, we'll never make it that far".

"Of course you will" she encouraged him.

Victor wanted to know more about the competition and Liekos told him all about it. Until Ylva broke them up because the school bus would almost be there.

"I could take him to school" Victor offered.

Liekos eyes lit up "Oh mom, yes! Can he? Please!".

She bit her lip "Not today honey. The bus will be here any second so get your backpack".

The disappointment in the boy's eyes was clearly present. But he couldn't always have his way and to be quite frank: she didn't know anything about Victor's driving skills or if he would bring her son back at all. She might as well put him in the car with a complete stranger. No, it would not happen.

"Are you nervous baby?" she asked him when they were at the front door and he was ready to go.

He shuffled forward hesitantly and she leaned in to let him whisper in her ear.

"Mom… what if I don't make it on the math team? What the other kids are better?".

She pulled the little boy into a hug and kissed his head "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of because you were brave enough to try. I'll be just as proud of you and there's always next year to try again" she took a step back and stroked his cheek "But that's not gonna happen cuz you are a little genius. You were ready to do this test two years ago but you were too young. You're special and smart and beautiful. Remember that" she said as she gently stroke his cheek and kissed his head "Now get on that bus, else there won't be any math competition".

He laughed and turned around to run out the door. Before leaving the porch he turned around and waved "Bye mister Creed, see you when I get back! We'll play more games!".

She closed the front door and sighed. Now they were alone again. And she was sure he wanted to pick up where they had left it the night before. Then again, she was itching to pick a fight with him for some reason. Well, not just some reason. The fact that he had just invaded their family life.

"How do you do all this?" he suddenly asked in a suspiciously calm voice.

"It's very simple" she almost snapped as she turned around to face him "I get up at 7. Take a shower. Wake Liekos at 7:30. I get ready, get him ready and fix us breakfast. The school bus arrives at 8:30 and his school starts at 9. Then I'm off to the theater for either rehearsal or to teach students at the academy. Some days I'm home when he arrives and some days Bridget is here. She also cleans up the place and babysits Liekos when necessary. Meaning: when I can't be home. She's a great help and Liekos likes her a lot".

"Ah yes, the older woman I saw leave this house" he grinned wickedly.

Ylva cocked her head to one side "Good to know you're stalking me".

"Actually, I just waited outside for you to come home. Very polite for my doing".

"Oh wow, you're a changed man Victor Creed" she spat sarcastically.

He chuckled "But that's not what I meant Ylva. How do you do this… mother thing you do?".

"What the hell are you talking about Victor?" she sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Fact was, he didn't understand how she could just do that. She wasn't at all like his own mother as far as he remembered. Ylva would actually touch her kid, stroke his cheek, pat his head, smile at him, kiss him, show him love and really take care of him. Like… the kid was more important than herself. And he didn't understand where she learned all that.

"You just seem to… do everything so... so naturally. Is there like a handbook for that stuff?".

For a minute she considered whether or not he was serious. But the way he was looking at her, showed that he was serious.

"There's no handbook, it just happens" she sighed and took a step forward "Listen, we need to talk. I wanna know what your plan is Victor. Because you can't stay here. You need to go".

He took a step closer and grinned down at her "I'm not going anywhere woman".

"But this is my house!" she cried out.

"THAT is my son!" he barked straight back at her.

She took in a deep breath and eyed him angrily "You were never supposed to find out Victor Creed… If you would've just left us alone!".

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THAT FROM ME YLVA!".

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT!" she yelled back at him "YOU!... you… are the leader of the Brotherhood of mutants Victor!".

"Not anymore" he answered casually and shrugged his shoulders.

She swallowed and took a step back. Oops, she didn't know that he wasn't their leader anymore but it wouldn't make any difference.

"That doesn't change the fact that you _were_ back then! You were a big part of a terrible crime organization Victor".

"And so you thought you could just keep something like this from me? Just hide my cub from me? Take away 10 years of seeing him grow up?".

"Yes! Because I do not wish for my son to be even remotely like you!".

He narrowed his eyes at her. It stung, what she said. But once again, he would not show it. And the reason it stung, was because he could understand her point of view. Of course she wouldn't wish for her son to follow in his father's footsteps. To be a cold blooded killer. And male ferals were more susceptible to killing than females.

"What's your plan Victor? Because you are not barging in here to ruin my life, _again_".

"I wanna get to know him Ylva. And I want him to know me. He's just as much my cub".

She sighed and rolled her eyes "And have you taken into consideration that he might not want any of this? He is perfectly content with the situation as it is Victor! He is happy, his childhood is wonderful and he's not struggling with anything. Have you ever thought about what will happen when you drop the bomb that you're his father?".

"Despite what you might think of me: yes, I have thought about that. And I came to the conclusion that he should have a choice in the first place. It is up to him if he wants to get to know me. But soon enough, he will start asking you why other cubs have a father and he doesn't. He's of that age Ylva. And then what are you gonna tell him hm? More lies? Also: if you send me away and years from now he wants to know who his dad is, he will find out that you lied to him. That his dad was here and you send him away. It's his choice Ylva. Not yours, not mine".

He left out the fact that she got them in this mess in the first place, by not contacting him when she knew she was carrying his cub.

"So what will you do if he doesn't like you? If he wants nothing to do with you?".

"Then I will leave" he spoke determinedly "If that's really what he wants".

"You will really leave? If it's in Liekos' best interest?".

He nodded "On my honor. I will do nothing to harm him. Not in any way".

She nodded slowly and sighed "Fine. But know this: this is my house. Here you abide by my rules so none of this 'yes mister Creed, no mister Creed' bullshit. In this house, I am not your submissive or servant or whatever you thought I used to be".

He purred at the memories "Mmmm c'mon Ylva, not even when he's off to bed? Cuz I seem to remember…" he moved closer to her and let a finger trail up her arm "That you used to like it when I treated you like that" he smirked at her flushed cheeks.

She ignored it and continued to sum up the rules.

"No cursing, no yelling, no fighting in front of him and if you ever get angry and lay as much as one finger on him, I will decapitate you faster than lightning. And more importantly: do NOT, ever, undermine MY authority" she added firmly.

He shrugged "This is gonna be easy. As we both know I am a very lay back kinda guy. So when do we tell him?" he asked more seriously.

"Just… give him a few days. See how he acts around you and then we'll find a way to tell him. I have no idea how to do this but just don't drop it on him, okay?".

"No" he said determinedly "We will tell him when he comes back from school".

She was instantly frustrated again "Are you gonna fight me on every fucking thing Victor?! I am his mother and I know what's best for him. You can't just drop this on him-".

"Do you ever shut the fuck up and listen?" he growled angrily, but his scent and features changed quickly "You used to be a real good listener remember? Real obedient and willing" he winked.

"We can tell him when I say so" she snapped.

"Ylva" he mused as he moved even closer and got into her personal space "There won't ever be a right time to drop this on him. I'm here now and it'll be weird when suddenly after a week we tell him I'm his dad. He's gonna blame you for that".

She clenched her teeth together and thought about his words. The fact that he made sense, angered her. It would be bloody weird for her son to spend time with their new guest, then take a liking to him and then finally tell him 'Hey son, this is actually your dad, how about that?'. She sighed and shook her head absently.

"Fine" she spoke decisively "We'll tell him after dinner".

He slowly reached for her face and lifted her chin to make her look at him "What are you afraid of Ylva?".

She violently pulled away from him "You are not a stable factor Victor Creed!".

He scoffed "I'm not a what?".

"Stable factor" she repeated.

He growled "Yeah I heard you the first time. What the fuck are you trying to say?".

She sighed agitatedly "You come in here… you think you can take over… you decide to stay. But for how long? Because you cannot just… And then leave him. If he grows an attachment, if he likes you- ".

"Are you asking me to stay?" he asked bemusedly.

"No! I am saying that you cannot make him grow an attachment to you if you're thinking about leaving him. If you decide you want to be a part of his life, you cannot just make him care about you and then walk away from him once you've had your fun. It will rip his little heart out!".

He smirked and moved in on her, backing her against the wall as his warm body pressed into her.

"Now that's rich coming from you" he breathed down her neck "The mother of my cub, who let me fuck her all night long and then walked out, leaving a note saying 'it's been fun'".

He gripped her chin again and forced her to look up at him "Remember little wolf?" he asked daringly as he growled at her.

She had no idea what that note had done to him. How he tore the place apart when he found out. He wanted to look for her instantly, drag her back by her hair. Force her to stay. Tie her down if necessary. But his pride and his brother kept him from doing so. He marked her, she was his choice. But she had not marked him that night. So if she rejected him, she could die for all he cared. Or at least, that's what he told himself back then. By the time he did start looking for her, it was too late. She had moved and he couldn't find her anywhere. After many years of searching, he had given up. Jimmy convinced him she didn't want to be found.

"Yes, I remember" she answered slightly embarrassed.

"So where do I get to spend the upcoming time?" he asked mischievously.

"What do you mean Victor?".

"At night… where do I stay? Should I come warm your bed?".

She stared at him with pure hatred for a while. He better stop taunting her… This would NOT be like 10 years ago. This was _her_ house. He would live by _her _rules.

"No. You may sleep on the couch. And if you have a problem with that, get a hotel room. The nearest accommodation is about 10 miles from here so I suggest you live by my rules from now on. Also, I will not make you breakfast every morning. I did it this time because Liekos was there and I didn't want to be rude. But you know where the fridge it so you can make it yourself".

"Suits me just fine" he said as he trailed her cheek with one of his talons.

She pursed her lips, pushed him away from her personal space and reached inside her purse "Here's an extra key to the house. I need to get to work".

Before she could exit the house, he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. His other arms roaming down her hips.

"Let me know when you change your mind about my accommodation. I'll gladly warm your bed, it's where I belong" he mused too close to her lips as he squeezed her behind "It must've been a long time for you Ylva".

She was dazzled for a moment and blinked at him. The nerve of this man…

Her cheeks felt hot and she quickly turned around to exit the house. He managed to swat her butt before she closed the door behind her.

He smirked at the door "Give it a week" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Liekos

**AN: I hope you're all still enjoying the story even though I cannot upload more than once a week.**

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" her son came running up the porch and she quickly opened the door to let him in.

Ylva had made sure she was home around 4 o' clock to be there for Liekos when he came back from school.

"I made it, I made it!" Liekos cried out as he ran inside "I made it on the math team, look at my score! I scored the highest of all!".

Ylva took the paper from him and smiled widely "Ooooh sweetie I'm so proud of you!" she replied as she hugged him tightly "I knew you could do it! You little genius you".

"Mister Creed!" the boy called out when he saw his newest friend "I won! I scored best and I'm on the team now!".

"Good job buddy" Victor said as he patted the boys back.

"Sweetie" Ylva interrupted to draw his attentoin away from Creed "I'm gonna make your favorite food tonight because you're a winner".

"Spare ribs, yes!" Liekos cried out "Mister Creed, you wanna play a game with me?".

"Sure, lead the way".

The rest of the afternoon, Ylva watched as Victor and Liekos played in the garden with wooden swords. They were actually arms fighting and it amused her. Although at the same time, jealousy pained her. She used to do these sort of things with her son. She quickly erased those thoughts since it was ridiculous to be jealous of the father of your child. Obviously, Liekos liked having another guy to play with. She had kept him all to herself for ten years… sharing wasn't really her thing. But this was his dad.

She started the preparations for the dinner and thought about all the different ways to tell her son that this man was his father. She had no doubt Liekos would welcome Victor into his life. But she was afraid of his reaction towards her. What would she tell him when he asked why Victor wasn't there the first 10 years of his life? Or how they met? Now that would be something. And what if her biggest fear would come true? What if he would grow an attachment to his father and then Victor decided to leave once he'd had his fun? Surely she couldn't trust a man like this to stick around. Then what would she tell Liekos? He would be heartbroken.

She stared through the kitchen window at the two. Liekos managed to poke his wooden sword into Victor's stomach, who pretended to be severely wounded and lost the battle. Her son proudly waved at her and she smiled and waved back, giving him a thumbs up. Victor's eyes caught her gaze and he winked, then made a provocative gesture with his lips. She flushed and quickly turned around. God, this was going to be hell.

* * *

"Let me tell him okay?" she asked Victor with her eyes still focused on her son. Liekos was sitting in the living room, playing with his Marvel action figures.

"Sure" Victor shrugged "Any idea how?".

"No. Just after dinner. We can go to the living room and I'll tell him".

The dinner was good, Liekos was ecstatic and Victor let him talk about every little detail from the math test as he was all ears. But Ylva was tense and it was obvious to Victor. Not to her son thank goodness. She and Victor had decided to tell Liekos when the dinner was finished and she would be the one to drop the bomb. And then it was up to Liekos and how he would react to it all.

She looked over her son and smiled. He was doing it again. Every night the same ritual. Hoping he wouldn't have to eat his vegetables.

He played with last items on his plate instead of eating them "Mom, I'm full, can I leave the table?".

She smiled, mischief twinkling in her eyes "You've not finished your broccoli honey".

"But I'm full, honestly mom I really am".

"Hmmm, so you're too full for desert then?".

"Noooooo, desert goes into my other stomach. My vegetable stomach is full you see".

"Ooooh but of course! Your other stomach…" She smirked and glared at him "Eat your broccoli baby. Or no desert".

He considered the deal for a second "What's for desert?".

"Well, I made you something special for tonight because I knew you would win the math competition" Ylva said mysteriously.

"Is it cheesecake?! Tell me it's cheesecake!" Liekos cried out.

She smiled "It's cheesecake. Vanilla with chocolate. But first-" she leaned forward, pointing at the vegetables "Finish the broccoli".

He crossed his little arms "Mister Creed doesn't eat veggies!".

She looked at Victor and he smirked, greatly entertained by the routine they obviously did every night "Well, mister Creed is a grown up and not my son. So he does not have to do as I say".

Victor cocked his head, an amused grin showing his fangs "I ate loads of veggies when I was your age. It's the reason I'm so big".

"See" she pointed out to her son "So now you know what to do if you wanna be big and strong like mister Creed".

She nodded at Victor and his meaningful look made her blush.

"We'll eat them together" Victor said, and then looking at Ylva: "If your mum's okay with that".

Ylva smiled and nodded, actually thanking Victor for saving her from this battle she had to fight every bloody night. Liekos only liked lettuce when it came to vegetables and Ylva told him that since he wasn't a rabbit, he couldn't live on lettuce. Variety and vegetables were crucial.

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked him as she cleaned up the remains of the dinner.

Victor looked over at Liekos who was playing in the living room, waiting for the cheesecake.

He cocked a suspicious brow at Ylva "Yeah, why?".

"Because you've just had a glimpse of what it's really like. It's not all fun and games Victor, raising a kid. I get to do that fucking vegetable routine every night unless I make a salad. When it's lettuce, he'll eat it. If it's not, he will give me a hard time about it. Every goddamn night. So I'm just saying that it's not all sunshine and butterflies, and if you're planning on running for the door when the going gets tough… then don't bother telling him at all".

He was suddenly behind her, locking her between the kitchen counter and his rock hard body. She turned around and stared at him wide eyed. He was angry.

"You think I don't know that? I raised Jimmy remember?" he growled dangerously "And I _never_ run for the door when things get tough. As I recall-" he clucked his tongue while playing with a strand of her hair "That – was – you " he slowly whispered.

She ducked away from him "Fine. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting into".

Truth was, she wanted to give him one last escape and prayed he would take it. But she knew he would not. And he didn't.

He grabbed her wrist and whispered too close to her ear "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into Ylva. I knew ten years ago, and I know now. But it's very sweet of you to worry for me. Now why don't you get that cheesecake out and we will join _our_ son in the living room for some family time hm? Because if I remember correctly, you once promised to make me one of those cheesecake things".

She frowned "You remember too much details Victor Creed".

"Hm" he mused "I remember _every_ little detail of our time together, don't you worry. Question is… do you? Or does your mind need some refreshing?".

He pulled her close to make his case, his mutton chops caressing her forehead.

But she quickly turned her blushing face "No… it does not, thank you".

* * *

"Honey, I want to tell you something really important. So… I need you to listen carefully, okay?".

"Okay" Liekos nodded.

She was sitting in one of the big chairs. Liekos was sitting on the couch and just finished his piece of cheesecake. Victor was sitting next to him on the other end of the couch.

"You know when you have a basketball game and I come to watch and cheer for you?".

"Yes".

"And other parents also come to the game to cheer for their sons".

"Hm hm" Liekos nodded.

"Some of those parents are the fathers of the boys on your team, right?".

"Yup".

"So, I was wondering, does it ever make you feel sad that they have a dad and you only have a mom?".

"Hmmm" Liekos thought about it as he made a funny and thoughtful face "I guess I never thought about it in that way. But it doesn't make me sad because you are always there".

Ylva smiled. At least this was a good start of the conversation. And Victor was waiting patiently instead of interrupting for her to get to the point already. He just leaned back and waited for her to tell their son about him.

"But do you ever wonder… why it's just you and me living in this house? Without a father?".

He bit his lip "Sometimes" he reluctantly admitted.

"Because you see" she was starting to get nervous now "All children have a father and a mother. You were born as a baby, just like everyone else. And in order to make a baby… you need a mommy and a daddy. Ten years ago, I met your father and we lost contact because I left him and-".

"It's mister Creed isn't it?" Liekos interrupted her. "You are going to tell me that my dad is mister Creed right? That's why he's here, right?".

Ylva blinked several times. She had hoped this conversation could've gone a little slower… but her son was too bloody smart and old enough to understand.

"Yes" she finally said "Mister Creed is indeed your father".

"Wow" Liekos gasped as he looked over at Victor, and his mom again and back at Victor "I knew it! It's so weird! But I felt it last night when I met you!".

Victor chuckled at him, not sure what to say to that. He had felt it too, instantly. Of course he had sort of a head start since he could smell the blood relation.

"So how do you feel about this sweetie?" Ylva asked carefully.

"I like it! Now I can have a dad like the other kids. We can do stuff together! Like real men stuff which only men can do!" he said to Victor "Because… you are staying right? You're not leaving?".

"I plan on sticking around and spend time with you, like other dad's do with their cubs… I mean kids. So we can get to know each other. We probably have a lot to catch up on buddy".

He turned to his mom "So Victor will live here with us now? Like, forever?!".

_Well that escalated quickly._

She inhaled sharply and Victor grinned at her. Was this all some joke to him? Of course he wouldn't just move in like that. But in Liekos eyes, it was simple as that. However, in her grown up world things were not that easy and hell would freeze over before Victor would move in with her. Just for her son to get attached to him so he can leave when things got tough.

"No honey, he will stay here for a little while but eventually he will find his own place".

"What?! But why? You can't send him away mom! He's my dad! He belongs with us, here! Don't you want him to be here?".

"Honey, it's not that simple. Victor and I…" she gave Victor a pleading look, waiting for a moment that he'd step in and help her out "We are not those kind of parents. We are not married like some other parents and we are not 'together' either".

Best to just get that out of his head immediately. Victor kept a straight face but begged to differ. Ylva wondered if there had even been a 'together' in the first place. They spent one week in each other's presence and at the end of it, they had brilliant sex. Okay and then there was the matter of him marking her and all.

Their son's face was plain with disappointment "So… you're like divorced parents then? And mister Creed can't stay here? But then… why did you tell me this when you're just gonna send him away again?".

"Look, buddy" Victor cut in "It's not like that. We're telling you, because I want to spend time together with you. As a father son thing ya know? Would you like that?".

"Yes!" Liekos instantly answered, not a moment of doubt crossed his mind. He wanted this more than anything "But I don't understand why you can't stay with us. Do you have a girlfriend?".

His father chuckled "No, I don't have a girlfriend" .

"Well, mom doesn't have one either! There's nothing stopping you from being real parents and getting back together. You could get married and stuff!".

"Honey" Ylva sighed indistinctively "That is not going to happen".

She spoke with such determination, it made Victor wanna scratch her face since she just scratched his heart. But he held back. His son on the other hand, did not.

"That's because you won't let him live here! You cannot send him away mom! He is my father! It's your fault that I only just met him and now you want to send him away again!" the tears were shining brightly in the little boys eyes as he turned around and stormed off to his room "I hate you mom!".

She was shocked. Not so much by the harsh words of her son but the harsh truth he had spoken without even knowing it. She had chosen to leave Victor, partly because of Jason but… No. There would've been options for that. Besides, no matter what, she should've never kept their son a secret from Victor. And this conversation made her realize how she had not just wronged Victor, that could've been justified since he was not the best husband material, but she had wronged her son. By depriving him of a father.

"Well that went well" she finally said.

"Should we follow him?" Victor asked, not really sure how to handle these kinds of situations.

"Perhaps you should. I'm the last person he wants to speak to right now".

Victor got up "I'll talk to him"

He didn't know why he did it, but he slowly stroked her head before turning towards the living room doors to follow his cub.

* * *

"Hey buddy".

Liekos turned around and smiled slowly at his old man. "Hi mister Creed".

"What ya doing?".

He was sitting on "Reading a comic book".

"What's it about?" Victor asked.

Liekos threw the book away pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them "It's about an evil queen who kept her son separated from his dad".

Victor chuckled and sat next to him on the bed "Sounds like a good story".

"Yeah, well, it's not".

Victor looked at the cover of the comic book that was now lying on the ground. Liekos had actually been reading about Iron Man.

He wasn't quite sure what to do next. He awkwardly reached for the little boy and placed his huge hand on his small back. His hand covered almost half of his son's back and it felt strange. More than strange. The same claws which had always been his tool for slaughtering, pillaging and cold blooded murder, were now offering comfort to the small creature sitting next to him. His little boy. Made from his own DNA.

"You know, it's not your mom's fault".

"Yes it is" Liekos hissed.

"Trust me buddy, it's not. You see, I was not… a very nice man ten years ago" he left out the fact that he was still the same person, with the same job but with a different employer "And your mom was really good to me. But I wasn't very good to her even though I really liked her" this was the only way he could explain their relationship back then to a 10 year old "So she left and at that time, she didn't know that she was pregnant with you. She moved to Vienna and that's where you were born".

"Yes" Liekos nodded.

"I was still living in America and you two were in Vienna. So we just… lost contact and couldn't find each other. I searched for her and she searched for me but we failed to find each other".

Half of what he'd said was a lie but it didn't matter. The truth would be too much for this little boy to comprehend. And perhaps he didn't want Ylva taking the blame for this.

"But… she left you" Liekos stammered in confusion.

"Because she had to take care of your uncle Jason and she didn't know you would be born".

"Oh" Liekos said "I thought she just left because you had a fight or something".

Well, the kid wasn't wrong. Victor rubbed the little boy's back, another thing he was unfamiliar with but his instincts were guiding him quite correctly.

"Nah, she did not just leave. But it's all in the past now" he quickly changed topic "I'm here now and I wanna spend time with you".

Liekos smiled "But, what about mom?".

Victor cocked his head "What about her?".

"Well, why can't you two be like real parents? Married parents and all?".

Victor inhaled sharply and considered telling his son the truth. That he was wondering the exact same thing and that she should just get over herself. He even considered telling his son that soon they would be like real parents.

"Well, your mom… is just a little overwhelmed by all of this. Sometimes, in grownups lives, things change a little too fast. After 10 years I'm suddenly back here and I think that scared her. So we need to take it slow. Frist you and I will get to know each other, and then we shall see what we can do about your mom and me, okay buddy?".

Liekos' eyes changed to a mischievous glare "So you like her? We just need to get her to like you too!".

"Wow wow, buddy, settle down. One thing at a time okay?".

Liekos agreed but had already made up his mind. Parent trapping it would be.

* * *

**AN: tell me what you think please :-D**


	5. Chapter 5: You have no side

**AN: Thanks for all the kind and helpful reviews! They truly warm my heart. Because you're all so sweet, I updated this a lot sooner than I had planned :-D**

**The story about Jason will be covered and don't worry about Victor being too warm and cuddly. I know he was very, very dark in ''Little Wolf'' and he will at some point become that dark again. But at the same time, the cub will change him a little. But trust me, he is still fucking pissed with Ylva and she will feel the consequences of his wrath.**

* * *

She sat on the couch, her head in her hands. Her body language showing obvious desperation and fatigue. Everything that could've gone wrong, had gone wrong. Her son wanted Victor in his life, Victor wanted to stay and now she was the bad guy and Liekos was talking to his dad about his troubles. She rubbed her temples, she didn't believe in karma but in this case it was a bitch anyway.

"Mom?".

She looked up from her hands, seeing her son stand in the doorway with Victor behind him. She smiled at the little boy.

He quickly walked over to her "I'm sorry I said I hate you. I didn't mean it" he stood next to her "I don't hate you mom, I don't know why I said it".

She pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly "Honey, we all say and do stupid stuff when we're angry. Just don't say it again okay?".

He nudged against her "I won't, I promise".

She pulled him closer again and kissed the side of his head, catching Victor's gaze in the meantime. She smiled slowly at him, knowing he had something to do with this twist of events. She wondered what exactly he had told her son which made him so compliant all of a sudden.

"You should get ready for bed sweetie".

Liekos got of her lap and turned around to face her "Mom… can mister Creed stay here? With us?".

Ylva looked at Victor's smug face and back at her son "I won't send him away. He's your dad and he can stay as long as he wants to".

The boy's eyes showed obvious relieve and happiness "You hear that mister Creed? You can stay!".

"I heard it buddy" Victor grinned "Now let's go upstairs and get you ready for bed".

Victor wasn't sure why he offered to get his son ready for bed. Obviously it was something that Liekos always did on his own. Of course he would, seeing as he was ten years old. But Victor felt this would be a good start, learning the boys night time routine.

* * *

After Ylva had put her son to bed, he had asked for Victor to wish him goodnight too. It surprised the older feral man how much gratification he got from such a small gesture. The little chats before night time, the stories he made him tell about his life. Of course he told him a censored story since Ylva would not be thankful to him for telling their son about his past life. And it wasn't even his past life, he was still and would always be a killer. But here was a little boy who didn't care about any of that. He just clung to him from the moment they met.

After thirty minutes of chatting, telling stories and a reassuring Liekos that he'd still be here tomorrow, his son finally promised to go to sleep. He found Ylva in the living room with a glass of wine, her feet resting on the table and her eyes closed. The soft material of her white dress clung to her curves. She seemed to dress so much more mature these day. Or maybe it was something with her hair or just motherhood in general. Of course this was only his second night in the house.

When he walked in, she noticed him as he took of his jacket. She suddenly remembered how he would always wear a frikkin' suit and it looked too bloody good on him. She eyed him up and down as he walked closer and took a seat the couch. Her eyes automatically landed on his chest which she could see because the top two buttons of his shirt were opened up. Damn him for not aging a day. Then again, one could accuse her of the same thing.

He pointed at her glass of wine "Ya know, Ylva, alcohol isn't gonna solve anything baby".

She smirked at him from behind her wine glass "No, but then again, neither does milk".

"Fair enough" he agreed.

"Time to fess up Creed. What did you tell him?" she asked as she took another sip from her wine.

"A story, about a big bad wolf who met a little wolf".

She smirked "Not what I meant. And curse you if you told him that Victor Creed. But what I meant was: what did you tell him which made him apologize to me?".

"What? He never apologized to you before?" Victor asked curiously.

She shrugged "There's never been a reason for it. We always get along and to be honest, he doesn't create a lot of trouble". she laughed softly "What you witnessed at the dinner table, with the vegetables, is probably the worst he ever does. He obviously got that from me, his compliant character I mean".

Victor smirked "You think so? Because, maybe I was really good when I was a cub".

She laughed "Fat chance Victor. Anyway, stop changing the subject and tell me what you told him".

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head "I told him it wasn't you're fault, even though we both know it was".

She scoffed "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that".

"I told him we simply lost each other because you moved to Vienna and I lived in America".

She nodded slowly and failed to suppress a grin "Good story".

He smirked "I tried. Of course I could've gone with 'Hey kid, I abducted your mom, threatened and violated her, fucked her all night long, made her scream my name, knocked her up and then she fled the country'. But I figured that would be inappropriate for his age".

Ylva was blushing now "Thank you. And I did not flee… I was not scared you know".

"Then why did you leave?" he snapped. It came out a bit harsher than he planned. But this topic continued to anger him the more he thought about it. She could've just stayed, he could've seen his son grow up, he'd never have to worry over her if she was his mate.

She blinked a couple of times before answering "You know why Victor" she frowned painfully "I needed to take care of Jason more than anything".

"When he died, you could've contacted me Ylva, I'm not hard to find if you want to find me. You could've contacted me then, when he died" he suddenly realized how this must be a painful topic "When did he die anyway?" he carefully asked.

"Almost five years ago".

He wanted to feel sorry for her, he truly did. But all he could think of was why she didn't contact him five years ago, if it was all about Jason.

"Victor. Jason was my first priority back then but when I gave birth to Liekos, _he_ was first priority" she gazed down at her hands and reluctantly continued "And I never contacted you because I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with a baby. And if you did, I was afraid you would just take it from me… hurt him even".

Instant anger took over again "Why the fuck would I do that!?" he barked.

"Sssh!" she hushed him instantly "Please keep your voice down for Liekos. I don't want him to wake up and I want us to argue as little as possible, can you do that please?".

He inhaled sharply "Yes".

"Thank you. It's not good for a kid to see or hear his parents argue. Anyway, I don't know why I thought those things. They seemed rational at the time. But Victor, we don't know each other that well and I was scared. You are, or were, a very dangerous man. Everyone in the mutant world has heard about you and how was I supposed to know that you were going to be different with my son? I couldn't possibly know that and I didn't want to risk it" she frowned and looked at her feet again, obvious pain showing on her face "He's all I have Victor".

His muscles relaxed and he sat back in the couch. No matter how much he hated to admit: he did understand. From the moment he had seen the boy, his instincts roared at him to keep him save, to protect him from anything, to take down any danger that would come near him, tear apart anyone who would even try to hurt him. And he wouldn't let anyone get in between him and his cub. Not even the mother. But he knew who he was and who he had been. So he understood her point of view, no matter how painful the consequences. And the fact that he smelled her obvious guilt, her conscience issues, did help her case.

"Listen" she said as she put her feet on the ground "I meant what I said, you can stay here as long as you want and I will never prevent you from spending time with Liekos or being involved in his life. But I also meant what I said yesterday, there are rules in this house".

He eyed her curiously and leaned forward "How come you're willing to let me stay all of a sudden Ylva?".

She cocked her brow "Let me ask you this: would you even let me turn you away?".

He smirked "Good point".

"Besides, this way I get to keep my eye on you with my son. And I figured I ought to take responsibility for my actions. You are his father and I want to do everything in Liekos' best interest. This is not about me or you".

He begged to differ. He wanted to be with his cub more than anything, but he wanted the mom too, just as much if not more. They would all be his eventually. Besides, she was marked. He just needed her to mark him.

He leaned forward and stroked her bare leg with one talon, gazing mischievously into her eyes "Can I sleep in your bed Ylva?".

She eyed him intensely "No Victor, you cannot. I told you, there are rules and one of them is that my bedroom is off limits for you".

"What if you invite me?".

His voice sent shivers down her spine but she choked out a laugh "I'm not going to invite you Victor Creed" she ran her hands through her hair "God, you've not changed one bit".

"Well" he mused "Isn't it nice to know some things never change? Like… my affection for you".

Her eyes grew wide and she laughed. Did he just say 'affection'? Because that's not what she would call his behavior around her. Possessiveness, jealousy, violation, anger and above all dominance. But affection? Nope. Or he just had a funny way of showing it.

"What do you do these days Victor? Because I was actually listening carefully enough last night to notice you don't own this Brotherhood anymore am I right?".

He sat back, annoyed by her changing the subject so smoothly "I work for SHIELD".

"SHIELD?".

"Strategic Hazard Inter-"

"I know what SHIELD is Victor" she interrupted quickly.

He cocked one brow "Then why so amazed?".

Ylva rolled her eyes "Well… you don't exactly have a clean record Victor Creed".

"I have one now. Not that I expect anyone to forget about my past crimes, I wouldn't. But trust me when I tell you this: a lot of ex-criminals work for SHIELD. People who've killed more people than me in more heinous ways than you can imagine. But they cleared my record so I could work for them. So now I only get to kill and slaughter in the name of national security and shit like that. Which suits me just fine. Keeps government people off my back".

Ylva grinned and leaned forward, narrowing her eyes on him "They probably just wanna keep you on a tight leash".

He smirked at her mischief "They probably do. But it pays well and it keeps my bloodlust in check".

"I don't remember you caring about keeping your bloodlust in check before" she failed to keep the sardonic tone out of her voice.

"Ouch, Ylva" he placed one hand on his heart "C'mon. Cut me some slack will ya? I got a good thing going for me now".

She sighed "Sorry, I'm being cynical. It's great that you got a new job and I'm really happy for you".

He raised one brow at her "You're happy for me?".

"Yes. It's great that you have this new life going for you. You deserve it. What happened to the Brotherhood by the way?".

He tensed up "Disbanded".

Now it was her turn to raise her brow at him "Just like that?".

"Yup".

She glared at him, almost dangerously "Did you tear it apart Victor Creed?".

"No… I disbanded it. Got sick of leading that bunch of fucking idiots. Now I get to work with a bunch of idiots which is way better than having to take responsibility for their actions".

Ylva laughed "By god Victor, you are still as arrogant and egocentric as ever. Always feeling that you're better than others".

He shrugged "I'm feral. Puts me on top of the food chain baby".

She leaned back and sighed "I would love to fight you on that but… you basically just paid me a compliment".

He growled "Didn't mean to do that".

She grinned "Nope, but you did so just shut up and let me enjoy the moment okay?".

He grinned and looked at her smiling face as she leaned back into her chair.

"Mmmmm feels good" she murmured "Okay I'm done".

She shot up from her chair but he quickly grabbed her wrist and halted her.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

She sighed "I'm going to get ready for bed and write some music for my students".

"Stay a little longer Ylva" his voice was husky again.

She shook her head "No".

"Then let me sleep in your bed".

Her eyes grew wide "A definite no!".

He smiled with obvious mischief "I'll stay on my side of the bed".

She clenched her teeth "You have no side in my bed Victor".

"Give me one and I'll stay on it. On my honor".

"You promised me that once, years ago remember? And you did not stick to it then".

He grinned and brought her wrist to his mouth, his lips slowly teasing the sensitive area "You cuddled up to me. I just welcomed you. I'm socially correct like that".

She flushed when his lips touched the inside of her wrist. He always knew where and how to touch her to make her inner animal roar with lust.

She bit her lip "You will stay on this couch Victor".

He was still holding her wrist "It's uncomfortable and bad for my back".

Sweet mother of God! He was like another kid. No, he was way worse than Liekos and his hate for veggies that weren't lettuce.

"The couch is not uncomfortable Victor" she stated determinedly.

In on swift move he had pulled her down to his level and pinned into the couch "See how uncomfortable this is?".

With his heavy weight on top of her and his warm breath in against her neck, she felt many things but discomfort was definitely not one of them.

Her eyes lowered down his face and straight into his shirt. 'T was his own fault for leaving those buttons open. Oh goddamn, she remembered that chest. At times she had actually _missed_ that chest. It was a good chest. The kind she would've loved to nuzzle up against in bad times. Or good times. Day times. Night times. Any time really.

She quickly shook of the unwanted thoughts "I'm certainly experiencing some discomfort but it's not the couch causing it" she lied.

His big hand roamed down her side as he whispered into her ear "You little liar. I can smell you remember?".

She tried to change the subject again "Victor, I've fallen asleep on this couch many times so I know it's not uncomfortable".

"So fall asleep on it again" he mused against her ear.

"What?".

"Sleep here with me. Like you used to".

She inhaled sharply and blinked "No" she finally answered.

He growled, leaned up a bit and pulled one of her legs to his other side so he was now right in between her legs. She moaned when he pushed his pelvis against hers, feeling something hard and throbbing against her. The material of her panties and his slack pants being the only two things keeping him from pushing himself inside her.

He growled into her ear "Feel that baby?".

She wondered who an atheist would pray to for strength, because she could sure as hell use some right now. With his big feral physique between her legs, pressing against her, his chest gracing her nipples which instantly hardened.

"I feel it" she barely managed to whisper.

"Want to feel me inside you?".

Jesus Christ! He sure as hell didn't become any more subtle over the years. If anything, he'd become more bold.

He slowly started rubbing his body against hers. She felt the soft pillow against the back of her head as she arched her back for him, wanting to feel his hard bulge pressed against her. Her body was in heat and a big hand was making its way under her dress, slowly moving it upwards and over her hips.

His tongue found the place of his mark "I like this spot. Makes you mine little wolf" he growled in a whisper as he slowly licked her where she was marked. She moaned and clasped onto him, pressing herself against his hardness again.

His hand moved up on the inside of her thigh "I promise to be real quiet while fucking you raw".

She was so dazed, so into him and their intimacy, that it seemed to take ages until she wondered why Victor promised to be quiet. And then it hit her like a truck: Liekos!

Her eyes shot up and she grabbed his arm "No".

It was almost fear that seemed to stream from her green eyes straight into his grey and lustful eyes.

He groaned "Why not baby?".

She moved out from under him and slowly pushed him off her "Because my son is upstairs. God… I'm sorry" she ran two hands through her hair, hoping her cheeks would soon be less scarlet "Victor, I want to keep things simple for Liekos. You only just walked into his life and I don't want any funny business in this house. I need to do what's in his best interest".

He glared at her, angry. She wasn't impressed. Victor was angered quite easily and acted like a stubborn kid who didn't get his way. She had a lot of experience with stubborn kids who don't get their way.

He sighed and bared his teeth at her "Not even a goodnight kiss?".

She got up and grinned, blowing him a kiss "Goodnight mister Creed".

He fell back into the couch and groaned in frustration. The cub was amazing, he truly was. But he was also the greatest cock block ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Concessions

Victor leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched his son at the table. He really did sleep like shit as he had predicted. Not necessarily because the couch was uncomfortable but because she had left him with a throbbing hard on.

"Mom's lonely all the time. She thinks I don't know but I do".

His son was scribbling in his math book and waiting for his mom to come downstairs.

Victor knitted his brows together as he sipped his coffee. Damn that shit was strong.

"Why'd you say that kid?" he asked the little boy.

"She cried a lot when uncle Jason died. That was 4 years ago. I was only 6, I don't remember a lot. But I know she cried a lot. Uncle Jason was very nice to me. He would read to me sometimes. That's all I remember really. Mom has a lot more memories of him, I think because they grew up together and were always together. So then he died and she was all alone again. She pretended to be happy but she was very sad. And lonely. She used to play very sad songs on the piano instead of happy ones. She's still lonely did you know that?".

The little boy looked up from his math book to Victor, expecting some kind of answer.

"No I did not" Victor lied.

"I hope she really doesn't send you away, so she won't have to be alone. I think she likes having you around but she doesn't know it yet. It's how women are. They're a bit strange like that".

Victor chuckled, the little boy and his knowledge of frails amused him greatly. He was a little smart-ass.

"Well, with you being the man of the house, she can't have been very lonely" Victor said as he took a seat next to the boy and put his arm on the back of his chair.

It was sort of a hug, a comforting arm around him but without any real physical contact yet.

"No… that's different you see. I'm a boy. You're a grown up like her. Grownups needs to be around other grownups. I think you should be the man of the house".

Damn this kid was brutally honest… Victor was amused but taken aback at the same time.

"Yeah… well, why don't you finish these calculations first and then talk about who's the man some more kid".

"I may be a boy, but I'm not a kid. I'm quite smart for my age you know".

Victor scoffed humorously. "Don't I know it" he replied as he finished his coffee.

He placed the empty cup on the counter "I gotta go buddy".

"Where are you going mister Creed?".

"Work".

"What do you do? Are you into music like mom?".

Victor considered answering 'yes' for a moment. The screams of his victims could be considered music right? It was music to his ears anyway. But he decided to give his son half the truth.

"I'm a contractor for SHIELD and I'm an investor".

"What's that?".

"I invest a lot of my money in stuff which makes more money. Mostly old stuff like art but also companies and projects. Other people make more money with my money and I gain profit every time".

"Doesn't sound like you work very hard then" the boy said. It made Victor laugh. If only the boy knew… about his contracting jobs for SHIELD.

"Well, next time it's parent day at your school I'll come around and tell all the other kiddies what I really do, deal?".

"Deal!"Liekos said with a bright smile on his face, the thought of his dad at parent day was the best thing to look forward to he could imagine right now. Also he didn't really understand what his dad did for a living so it would be nice to actually find out.

"Mister Creed… can I ask you one last thing?".

"Sure".

"I think it's very rude to call you by your first name. And mom would prefer if I'd say 'mister Creed' but it feels so weird to call you that. Can I call you dad? Since that's who you are".

Victor swallowed hard before answering, swallowing away the overwhelming new kind of emotion he suddenly felt and tried hard to push to the back of his mind.

"Yes. Sounds good" he answered him, almost whispering and tripping over his words.

"Dad?".

"Hm?".

"Can we do something when you're back?".

"Sure, what time you done at school?".

"4 o' clock".

"I'll come pick you up buddy" he ran a big hand through his sons hair.

As he made his way to the front door, Ylva came down the stairs. Looking good as ever in her green dress, her sweet smell prickling his scents instantly.

"Morning" she said nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened the night before.

He smirked and gave her a once over "And good morning to you, I was just on my way to work".

"Did you have breakfast yet?" she blurted out. She wasn't supposed to sounds so concerned. Why would she care if he ate breakfast? "Never mind" she quickly added as she brushed passed him.

But he reached for her upper arm and pulled her against him "Did you sleep well? Or… did you-"

"I slept fine, thank you" she hastily replied.

His eyes roamed her body as he pulled her a little closer "Did you touch yourself last night?"

"Excuse me?!" she gasped in horror.

His lips were close to her head, breathing down it "Did you play with that sweet little pussy of yours? Cuz you were all hot and bothered when you left me so I imagine you fingered that tight little snatch pretty hard before you were calm enough to sleep".

She was breathing hard "I was perfectly calm Victor".

He narrowed his eyes and smirked "Are you sure? Because I woke up at the smell of your orgasm. A meager one though, I'm pretty sure I could have done a way better job for you baby".

She gritted her teeth together "Let go of my arm".

"I have some time you know" he went ahead and ignored her "I could give you one right now, right here, it'll only take me minute and it will still be ten times as good as the one you had last night".

"Or you could let go of my arm" she repeated herself sternly.

He gripped her arm more tightly and hissed in anger "Or I could pull up this tight little dress and make you squirm in pleasure".

She swallowed hard "Victor… please" her eyes focused on his "My son is in the kitchen".

His mood changed as quickly as she remembered they did. He slowly let go of her arm and took a step back, towards the door "I've noticed how you always refer to him as your son".

She frowned "So?".

"Well, he's not just your son is he now?" he glared at her. "So it would be best if you'd call him 'our son' from now on. Better for the cub also, consistency, letting him know we're a team and all that".

They stared at each other. Victor half expected some snobby comment from her but she kept her mouth shut and just glared at him.

"Fine" she finally consented and turned around "Have a nice day at work".

* * *

"Pssst, Carl!" Liekos whispered over his study books to his classmate next to him "Guess what".

"What?".

Liekos leaned over his table, closer to his classmate "My dad's gonna pick me up when school's out".

Carl frowned sarcastically "Sure".

"No, really! It's true!".

"You're such a liar. Everyone knows you don't have a dad".

Liekos leaned back in his chair "Well, I have one now" he murmured softly and in disappointed that his two year older friend didn't believe him. "He came back two days ago. His name is Victor and-".

"Shut up and stop telling lies!" Carl snapped.

"I'm not lying! Of course I have a dad, else I wouldn't be alive you stupid! It takes a mom and a dad to make a baby so everyone has a mom and a dad".

Carl curled his lip "Not you. You only have a mom and according to my father she's a Milf".

Liekos just stared at his friend "What's a Milf?".

Carl grinned evilly at his younger friend. Extremely content that he knew a word Liekos wasn't familiar with. Ever since the younger boy had beaten him on the math test, again, he wasn't as friendly as he used to be.

"Carl and Liekos. Stop talking and focus on your calculations" the teacher interrupted before things got out of hand.

Liekos just frowned. He would ask his mom what a Milf was, she always knew everything. Moms were just like dad's really, only smarter. Or maybe his dad would know too. He smiled when he thought about his father. Just wait, Carl would see when his dad came to pick him up. They would all see and he would proof them wrong.

The school day dragged on for Liekos. Probably because he couldn't stop staring the clock, wishing for the time to go by faster. But after math class, there was still PE, lunch break, history and English. Well, at least he wouldn't have to sit with Carl anymore because they were only in math class together since Liekos had joined the older boy's class due to his skills in math. Everything seemed too easy for him and soon the school wouldn't know where to put him when it came to math.

* * *

"Anyone home?" Ylva called out when she entered her own house.

"In here" she heared Bridget answer from the scullery.

Bridget was around Ylva's age but no one would ever be able to tell. Ylva didn't age due to her mutation and Bridget was human so she did look around 50 years old. Ylva met Bridget when the human female was looking for a job in Vienna. She would babysit Liekos and help around the house. They became close friends over the years and Bridget moved with them to New York since she had no family left in Vienna.

"Hey Bridg, how are you today?".

Bridget turned away from the washing machine, one hand in her side and looking sternly at Ylva "I'm very good but you could've told me your husband was back in town and staying here".

Ylva gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, suddenly realizing she totally forgot telling Bridget about Victor's presence. "Oh my god Bridget, I am so, so sorry!".

Bridget smiled "He already picked up Liekos when I arrived at his school and he caused quite the commotion".

Ylva bit her lip and stared at Bridget "I am so sorry. He's not my husband though, surely you know that".

"Hm" Bridget murmured "He told me he was your husband".

Bridget was obviously teasing. The women had known each other for 10 years now and she knew Ylva wasn't married. When she asked Ylva about her son's father, Ylva had answered her truthfully. Though she left some parts out. The more explicit details of her one night stand.

Ylva groaned "He's not my husband, and he knows that damn well, and so do you. Anyway, his arrival has kept me quite occupied so I totally forgot to tell you he would be spending some time here".

Bridget cocked a brow at the younger looking woman "Some time?".

"Well, I guess he'll be staying for an unknown period of time" Ylva sighed out. "Two nights ago, after you left, he showed up on my doorstep and unfortunately he found out that I had his son".

Bridget looked shock "You never told him?!".

Ylva bit her lip "No…".

"Ylva!" Bridget scolded "How can you keep that from someone?".

"Bridget…. He was the man I told you about… the man who abducted me, remember?".

Now Bridget's mouth was wide open "Dear Lord" she gasped. "Yes of course I remember. Well, that does put things in perspective. I can understand you wouldn't tell a man like that… I can understand you don't want him in your life. Although you did also tell me some other stuff about him… and your feelings towards him".

"He wants to know his son, that's all. And I feel I owe him that" Ylva admitted "But he's not my husband!" she quickly added.

Bridget's brown eyes were suddenly shining with mischief "Well, it seems mister Creed feels differently".

"I don't care how mister Creed feels" Ylva snarled "Victor and I are not a couple. We never were and we aren't one now".

Bridget smiled as she looked out of the small window in the scullery, watching Victor and Liekos in the backyard "He's quite the gentleman this man of yours".

Ylva rolled her eyes, ignoring Bridget's allusion "He's a lot of things but not a gentleman".

Bridget ignored her objections once more "He was nothing but polite to me and he's very good looking. You've never told me he was this good looking… Look at him, tall, facial hair, big, by God this man is handsome".

"Well, his looks don't make up for his character, trust me" Ylva said. "What are they doing outside anyway?".

"Building a tree house. That's nice of him don't you think?".

"I suppose so" Ylva murmured as she looked outside also. Victor wasn't wearing a coat. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. It was way too tight around his body. "I could've built a tree house you know… If Liekos would've asked me… I didn't know he wanted one. But I could've done it" she stared at the two males in the backyard with envy.

Bridget smiled "No you couldn't. You don't know how to do it and neither do I. You may forever be able to climb trees easily and lift all those heavy materials, but you still don't know how to do it anymore than I do".

Ylva shrugged, she was jealous "I could've looked it up on the internet, if Victor can do it, it can't be that hard".

Bridget sighed and took both Ylva's hand in hers "Ylva, love, this is a guy thing. This is something your son wants to do with his father. Not his mother. If you'd have a daughter, she'd probably want to do girl stuff with you. But then again, if she's anything like you, she'd probably rather do boy's stuff also. Either way, what I'm trying to say is: you don't need to battle your husband for your son's affection. You just need to learn to share. Okay?".

Ylva crossed her arms in front of her "He's not my husband".

Bridget grinned as she picked up the laundry basket "That's your loss darling".

The older looking woman made her way to the kitchen but Ylva quickly caught up to her.

"Wait, Bridget, you said he caused quite the commotion when he picked Liekos up at school? Did you mean anything specific by that?".

"Well" Bridget explained "Apparently mister Creed picked him up on his motorcycle. The other boys were very impressed if not plain jealous".

Ylva growled, her engines fueling with rage once more. A fucking motorcycle!

_Mister Creed is a dead man.  
_

* * *

She was almost bursting with anger. Not so much because he picked their son up on his motorcycle, but the fact that he was just standing there all nonchalant and non-caring in the middle of her living room. With that annoying smirk on his face as if he had everything under control while she was wildly gesturing her arms around to blow of steam.

"You are unbelievable Victor Creed, un-fucking-believable".

He raised an amused brow at her "Why thank you".

"Shut up! I can't believe you! You pick up _my son_ without consulting me and you do so on a fucking motorcycle! Have you got any idea how dangerous that is?!".

He scoffed "Please… I'm about 200 years old, I think I know how to drive-"

"Did you guys even have helmets?!".

"Of course I had a fucking helmet for him, you think I don't know his healing factor hasn't fully developed yet?".

She angrily ran a hand through her hair "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours Victor! So excuse me for-"

She suddenly halted, distracted by the little figure in the doorway, eyeing them both intensely.

Shit. Their son. And now he'd seen them fighting. She sighed and tried to force a smile on her face. But Liekos didn't buy it.

"You're fighting" he said in a painful voice, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"NO… honey" Ylva tried to justify "We're having a little argument".

Liekos shrugged "That's just a synonym mom, for fighting".

The little boy's disappointment was more than obvious as he turned around and walked outside with his head down. He climbed up the ladder and hid in his tree house. Which is where he would stay until his mom and dad had stopped fighting. Maybe his mom was gonna send dad away, maybe that's why they were fighting…

Ylva sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her hair "God damn it! I don't want him to see us fighting each other".

Victor reached for Ylva's arm and pulled her flush against him, his other hand roaming her back and pressing her against him "Then stop fighting me baby" he whispered smoothly.

She angrily freed herself from his grasp and pushed against him "You took my son on your motorcycle without asking permission Victor! How can I not fight you on this?!".

His gaze changed from sultry to annoyed as he growled "I don't need your permission. He is my cub and I'm pack leader! And do you really think I would let anything happen to him? It was a 15 minute ride. He was wearing a goddamn helmet and motor jacket. We were driving perhaps 30 miles an hour at max. How fucking stupid you think I am? I would never do anything to put him in danger".

She had already stopped listening after the words 'pack leader'. "Pack leader Victor? What on earth does that mean?"

He grinned down at her delicious face "Oh, You know… Just that I'm the leader of this pack. So what I say, goes. Got that?"

She sighed, ignoring the bullshit coming from his mouth "Victor" she gritted her teeth and looked him straight into his eyes "At least consult me about these things. Just fucking let me know so I don't freak out!".

He growled, putting more pressure on her arms "Fine. I'll fucking consult you. Here's me consulting: I am taking him to school every goddamn morning so he won't have to drive that bus".

She inhaled sharply and stared into his daring eyes "Okay" she finally said.

He was a bit taken back by her consent "Good" he said in a husky voice "Then perhaps I can show you the tree house we built and you can tell our son we kissed and made up".

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "In your dreams".

She turned around and walked through the backdoor and outside into the yard.

He eyed her ass appreciatively and grinned "Soon enough baby".

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. After this I have no ready chapters. So I need to really think hard about what's next. Although I do have ideas how it will continue of course. And I'm kinda busy cuz I'm working 2 summer jobs. So be patient and give me nice reviews lol xD :-P**

I will work hard to put up a next chapter before the end of next week.


	7. Chapter 7: Go back to sleep

**AN: lookie lookie what I got for you! :-D With kind regards from Dutchy-land**

* * *

She walked to the end of the garden and looked up at the big tree with the wooden tree house in it. It wasn't just any tree house. No… of course Victor had to build a fucking castle in a tree. It was big. Really big. She prayed it was stable even though Liekos had a small healing factor already.  
As she climbed the stairs up to the house, she smelled Victor behind her, climbing up also. It was a good thing she was wearing such a tight skirt, there was no way he would be able to look up and see anything private.

She entered the first floor and found there was no one home. Up the stairs to the second floor she found Liekos, his head resting on his hands and an upset look on his face.

"May we come in?" she carefully asked.

His bright blue eyes shot up "You're together?".

"Yes… We're together" Ylva said, shrugging off the euphemism Victor most likely interpreted.

When she entered the second floor Victor couldn't resist but slowly let his hand glide along her behind. She shivered and instead of feeling angry, she felt… excitement. As if they were doing something sneaky and no one was to find out about it.

Ylva sat next to her son an stroke his head "Tell me why you're so upset sweetie".

"Isn't it obvious mom? Because I saw you two fighting and I don't like it".

She sighed carefully, already knowing that was the case. "Honey, sometimes parents have arguments. I really did not want you to see it, but there is no reason to get upset about it. We already solved it. We aren't angry with each other anymore".

Victor just sat still and eyed his two little wolfs. She was really good with this sorta stuff so he decided to just watch and learn.

"I still don't like it mom" Liekos answered stubbornly.

"But how come it upsets you this much? What are you afraid of?".

Liekos didn't answer, Ylva smelled she was close to the truth now.

"Are you still afraid I will send your dad away?".

Spot on. Liekos nodded slowly as he stared at the wooden planks on the floor.

Ylva moved over to sit in front of him and took his small head in both her hands. "Honey" she said as she made her son look at her "There is nothing that will make me send him away. I promised you that and I have never broken a promise. Your father is welcome here. For as long as he wants. And most likely, there will be a few more arguments but they are nothing to worry about okay? Everything is very new for us also. So at times, we will discover that we have different ideas about things and it might make us argue. But it doesn't mean he will leave you. And it doesn't mean I will send him away. Because that won't happen. Trust me okay?".

He still looked doubtful about her promise. She squeezed his hands and kissed his forehead "I swear baby".

A slow smile appeared on his face "Okay, I believe you mom" he said as he wrapped both his arms around Ylva's neck.

"What do you think of our tree house mom?!".

She looked around appreciatively "It's beautiful honey, and so big! You two did a really good job. You should show it to your friends. Invite Michael and Suzy and-".

Liekos quickly shook his head. "Just Michael. Girls aren't allowed in my tree house mom".

Ylva giggled softly "But I am a girl too, can I come in some time?".

Liekos pulled a funny face "You're not a girl! You're a mom! That's different".

Her eyes quickly found Victor's, he was grinning and non-verbally making fun of her. She wanted to punch him.

She quickly changed to subject "Your dad is going to take you to school most mornings instead of driving the bus. Would you like that?".

"Yes!" Liekos cried out "On your motorcycle dad?".

Ylva quickly narrowed her eyes sternly at Victor, letting him know that was not okay.

"By car" Victor said "It's faster and we can listen to music".

"Oh, okay, fine by me" Liekos said with a bright smile. He simply loved the thought of his dad taking him to school.

"Hey buddy" Victor spoke up "How would you like to go away for the weekend? Just me, you and your mom?".

"Like on a camping trip?" he asked his dad.

"Yeah. We can go into the mountains, I could teach you a thing or two about our kind".

Ylva was getting pretty good at masking her anger. Just when they had an argument about Victor discussing these kinds of things with her, he just went ahead and did it again. But this time, Liekos would not find out. She would not fight Victor in front of him anymore. But there would be hell to pay as soon as Liekos was asleep though.

"Can we go mom?".

The excitement in his eyes was almost too much for her "Not this weekend sweetie. You have Michael's birthday sleepover party remember?".

"Awww yeah, I forgot. Next weekend then?".

"Next weekend I have master classes to teach and a performance".

She really did not want this camping trip to happen. Liekos frowned agitatedly. The trip couldn't come soon enough for him. Victor thought about only taking his son, without his little wolf. But that would defeat half the purposes.

"We'll go the weekend after that" Victor simply stated. As if it wasn't even a question.

She inhaled sharply and faked a smile on her face "Yes Victor" she replied sternly "That weekend would be good".

She knew Victor could smell her disapproval. And she would love to wipe that smirk off his face.

Liekos suddenly got up "I'm gonna tell Bridget and find out what's for dinner".

And he was gone. Leaving the two grown up ferals alone. Ylva's look changed from her fake smile to the kind of look that could kill the biggest of feral men.

"So" Victor mused "I guess this is one of those things I should consult you about?".

She smiled cynically "How did you guess Victor?".

"Listen Ylva, we were bound to go on a trip some weekend anyway. We need to teach him a few things about being feral".

"Oh really? Like what?".

"Hunting, running, just basic survival techniques".

"His feral instincts haven't even kicked in yet and you know this Victor Creed!".

He shrugged and laughed it off "Fine, then it will just be a fun trip and we'll do the whole feral training later".

She angrily poked her finger into his chest "You're impossible and you are using my good trust and my son against me".

Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him "And how am I doing that hm?".

She swallowed hard and stuttered "You know I don't want him to see us fight. And I'm letting you stay here, but you treat me just like you did ten years ago Victor. There's no harm in being a little nicer, or decent, or polite for that matter".

He smirked and pulled her even closer, his other hand resting on her behind and pushing her against his groin "I will be nicer… as soon as you start being a little nicer to me".

He let go of her wrist and removed a few strands of hair from her neckline, revealing his mark. He quickly pressed his warm lips against it and she gasped in shock. A delicious kind of shock which made her juices flow instantly. He could smell how wet she'd become within 2 seconds.

She failed to suppress several moans and it fueled his lust even more. By God, what he wouldn't give for her to let go and let him have her. To push up her skirts, open her legs and just release himself inside that tight little-

"Dinner's ready" they heard Bridget call from down the tree.

Victor growled and even Ylva sighed in frustration. She just wanted to enjoy the tension a little longer. Just a little bit more.

* * *

Like every Wednesday night, it was movie night. Liekos got to choose a movie and Ylva and him would watch it together, cuddled up on the couch together with two giant mugs of hot coco and whipped cream.

She was in the kitchen, preparing the chocolate milk and a variety of fruits. For once, Victor was actually helping her do it in his own clumsy way. It was cute and she was fighting hard not to laugh. He would be insulted and it would make him angry.

"Mom?" Liekos was suddenly standing in the kitchen doorway "What does the word 'Milf' mean?".

Victor's ears instantly pricked up.

"I don't know honey" his mom answered "I've never heard of it. I don't think it's an actual word. Why?".

"Well" he hesitated, feeling silly for not knowing and having to ask "Today in math class, Carl told me that his dad said you were a Milf. But aren't you Russian?".

Ylva snickered a little. Victor on the other hand, did not find it amusing at all.

"Well, my mother was from Russia and my father was from America. So that makes me half American and half Russian. Perhaps 'Milf' means a mix between those two nationalities. I have no idea to be honest. But I will look it up on the internet after the movie okay?".

Liekos smiled "Okay".

"Speaking of: Did you pick a movie yet?" she asked her son.

He brought out his hand from behind his back, holding the small blu-ray box "The Lion King".

Ylva rolled her eyes and laughed "Seriously? The Lion King? Again?".

"But it's beautiful mom, I love it".

She shook her head and pointed one finger in her sons direction "You simply enjoy watching your poor mother cry when 'you know what' happens".

Liekos roared in laughter "You can't even say it mom!" he turned around to Victor "Mom cries when Simba's father dies. It's so funny, you _have_ to see it!".

"Just go to the living room and wait for us" Ylva told him "We'll be out in a minute".

She could sense something was up. Victor had tensed up and stopped cutting the fruits, his hand clasped tightly around the knife, his knuckles white. She gave him a worried look "Victor?".

He didn't respond.

She slowly put her hand on his hand which was holding the knife "Victor? Are you okay?".

Suddenly his eyes found hers. If she didn't know perfectly well that he would not hurt her, she would be very afraid right now. His eyes were practically piercing through hers in anger.

"Do not look up the word 'Milf'" he slowly hissed.

She frowned "Why? What does it mean?".

He growled "It means…" he paused for a second, not even wanting to say it "Mom I'd like to fuck" he slowly answered through gritted teeth.

She looked down in shock as she saw his feral talons grow. "Okay, calm down-"

"DO NOT tell me to calm down!".

She looked at him seriously "Victor. Please calm down?" she eyed him teasingly at the word 'please'.

He growled a little. She was playing him to get him to ease down.

"I think I need to have a word with Carl's father" Victor said.

"Hell no!".

"Isn't that what parents do in these kinds of situations?" he asked sarcastically.

"Victor, please" she pleaded as she slowly placed her hands on his chest "Let me handle this okay? I will talk to Carl's father and not you, okay?".

He growled "Over the phone you will. I do not want you in the same room with that primate".

"Fine" she consented "Over the phone. Now will you please…" she slowly moved her hand up so her fingers could reach into his shirt to touch the upper part of his chest "come with me to the living room?".

In one swift moved he shoved her against the counter, waves of anger and lust coming off him "This is NOT a good time to taunt me woman!".

Shocked by his sudden outburst she stammered a little "I just wanted to distract you".

"Oh I'm distracted baby" he said as he pushed against her, making her squirm against his hard on "And I've got half a mind to rip off your clothes and do whatever pleases me. So unless you wanna be washing the blood off your inner thighs for the next three hours, I suggest you play nice and decent until our son is sound asleep".

"I'm sorry okay?" she stared into his preying eyes "I just didn't know what to do to get your mind off killing someone else's father".

"Oh my mind is still very much on killing that boy's father, don't you worry baby".

"Well you can't do it okay?" she pleaded with him.

He scoffed "And who's gonna stop me? You?".

"You work for SHIELD. It would not be in the best interest of your career" she answered wisely.

For a moment, he thought about her words and just stared into her green eyes. He liked the way she touched him a few seconds ago. But it also angered him because he knew she was playing him. She wasn't touching him because she wanted to seduce him. She was touching him to manipulate his emotions and instincts. He liked how her soft finger tips had tickled his hard chest. How they instantly spiked his testosterone level. So he decided it didn't matter why she touched him. Fact was: she'd done it. So he was getting closer.

"Fine" he finally consented "I'll play nice. Now let's watch this movie that can magically bring grown frails to tears".

* * *

Ylva was sitting in the far right corner of the sofa and Liekos was cuddled up to her. Somewhere half way through the movie he had fallen asleep. Her head was on the arm-rest of the sofa and she was almost falling asleep too.

He looked over at the two and suddenly wondered what she looked like when she was carrying Liekos. It continued to anger him how she decided it was okay to keep this a secret from him. No matter how he had treated her ten years ago.

"We should take him to bed" he suddenly murmured.

Ylva slowly and most groggily sat up "Yeah, let's do that".

She carefully stood up from the sofa and turned around to wake her son up slowly.

"I'll pick him up" Victor said "No need to wake him".

"Sure, go ahead".

"Will it wake him?".

"No, he's a solid sleeper".

Victor chuckled as he picked up him son and started carrying him upstairs "He got that from you" he joked at Ylva.

"Pffff, in your dreams Creed. I wake up at the slightest of sounds".

"Yeah, nowadays, cuz of the cub. But back then with me… you used to toss and turn and throw all kinda stuff around and then you'd just continue sleeping".

Her eyes widened "How do you-"

"I watched".

She frowned "Creepy".

He scoffed out another laugh "You kept me awake, what was I supposed to do?".

She didn't answer and watched him put Liekos to bed. She had to admit: he was pretty good at it. Especially for someone with no experience. He was a decent parent. Not too bad at all so far.

She leaned against the door frame of Liekos' bedroom "So what do we do now?" she asked seriously.

He turned around and smirked "Why? You wanna make plans for us?".

"No. Just wondering how you keep yourself busy at night".

He glanced at her lustfully as he moved closer, resting one of his big arms against the frame above her head "You really wanna find out how I usually keep busy at night Ylva? I'm surprised… Didn't expect you to give in that easily".

She sighed but before she could protest, his other hand was trailing a path down her neckline, along her arm and back up again to tickle her sensitive areas. He really knew how to touch a woman in order to drive her absolutely insane. Then again, 200 years of experience would do that for a man.

She sighed "Victor-"

"Stop complaining and just enjoy it. You're not doing anything wrong".

Once more, she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed his talons teasing her soft flesh. It really did feel good.

"So… to answer your question" he suddenly broke her trance "I have a job to do tonight. Bad guys to slaughter, people to abduct. You know, the usual".

And with that, his touch was gone. She almost mewled in longing.

"Awww, poor Ylva, you almost look disappointed" he stated sarcastically "Did you wanna spend some time together baby?".

"No!" she blurted out as she pushed herself away from the door frame "I was just wondering what you were doing, that's all".

She quickly turned on her feet and walked downstairs, leaving Victor behind, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He came downstairs to put on his coat. Before he left he quickly passed the living room where Ylva was pretending to be busy.

"Don't wait up for me" he teased.

She forced a smile on her face "Have fun, take care" she murmured.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked cynically before leaving.

She shrugged "Nothing"

He smirked and gave her a once over "Don't worry… I will".

* * *

She tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. Why on earth not?! It was ridiculous. Liekos was safe and sound asleep. She had no worries. And the ideas of Victor getting hurt on the job were not important enough to keep her awake at night. Or at least… they shouldn't be…

It just bugged her that he didn't let her know what kind of jobs he did and the danger they would involve. After all, he was the father of her cub. Euhm, child. Jesus! Now his strange manner of speech was rubbing off on her.

Of course if she would mark him… choose him as her mate, she would always know where he was and if he was okay. But no, she would NOT do that. The idea itself was insane, she hardly knew the guy even though it felt like she did.

The front door opened, softly shut and she heard the floorboard of the stairs creek. It was him, she could smell it. Relieved washed over her. But why was he coming upstairs?

Her bedroom door opened up and she quickly turned around to face her intruder. Her covers tightly wrapped around her chest until she realized she was wearing a short nightgown. She started wearing them the moment Victor decided to stay. Because…well, you never know when he decided to come upstairs in the middle of the night. Like he did right now.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with wide open eyes.

He closed the door and chuckled darkly. It was just like her to think that something was wrong instead of seeing what was right in front of her.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep" he answered.

She couldn't believe her ears "Victor… What the… But… What are you doing here then?".

He took off his shirt "Sleeping here from now on".

* * *

**AN: Do any of you watch ''Ray Donovan''? It's Liev Schreiber's new show and I f*cking love it!**

Thanks again for the most lovely reviews you guys write :-) And for the story idea, I will definitely use it ;-)


	8. Chapter 8: Tea spoon

**AN: Sorry this took me so long. I'm crazy busy at the moment. Hope you enjoy it anyway and if you have any more ideas, let me know. Also criticism is more than welcome. Especially when it's about my spelling or grammar. I'm Dutch and I cannot be arsed to read every chapter 5 times before uploading.  
**

* * *

**((((((So where were we? Ah, yes... Victor decided he sleeps in Ylva's bed from now on...))))))))**

  
She couldn't believe her ears "Victor… What the… But… What are you doing here then?".

He took off his shirt "I'm sleeping here from now on".

She was instantly awake "The hell you are!" she hissed "Go back to the couch Victor, you cannot possibly think I will let you sleep here".

Het ignored her and casually tossed his shirt over the chair and took off his shoes "I told you, the couch is bad for my back-"

"You have a healing factor!" she tried hard to keep her voice down and almost failed.

He continued to ignore her and unbuckled his belt. She quickly looked away from him as he took off his dress pants.

"Oh c'mon Ylva, no need to be shy. You've seen it all before" his voice was taunting "As I recall, you used to do this for me remember?".

"You made me do it!".

"You enjoyed it" he winked.

"You were cruel Victor Creed" her voice was soft now and more serious "You were truly very, very cruel".

He growled. She tried to make him feel guilty and almost succeeded. He looked down and sighed. Fine, he would cut her some slack and not enter her bed entirely naked. Besides, it wasn't as if he was here to hurt or force her. Unless of course she asked for it. And he meant that literally, she would have to ask him to fuck her. He was no mind reader and she was difficult as hell.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please Victor" she broke his thoughts "Don't do this, please go back to the couch".

He growled again, this time with more anger "You can go on the fucking couch!" he snapped as he pulled the covers away and made himself comfortable. Neatly staying on his own side of the bed, which according to him was his rightful claim, with his hands behind his head.

She suspiciously looked him over but was quickly distracted by his looks. Maybe she could ask him to put on a shirt so she wouldn't have to see every inch of his muscles flex beneath that tanned skin…

He smelled it. Her arousal. She quickly shook off those thoughts and laid back beneath the covers also, pulling them up to hide away as much as possible.

He chuckled "Relax Ylva, I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't even touch you I swear. I just need you to keep the nightmares away baby".

She frowned "You need me for what?".

He sighed agitatedly, he didn't want to repeat that. It almost sounded pathetic.

"Victor? What are you saying?" she pressed on.

He turned his head and stared into her eyes "Look, I dunno how it works okay. But I've seen some fucked up shit in my life and I still see those images at night. Except for those three nights you were there, ten years ago. There was not one single nightmare. In those nights I had more sleep than I've had the last decade".

"But…how does it work?" she asked curiously.

The question annoyed him. Wasn't it obvious? It was a fucking mate thing of course. She just didn't wanna see it. Well he wasn't gonna spell it out for her either.

"It's probably just part of your mutant power, you told me once you can disable someone's painful memories… well I need you for that okay? So just get to sleep and stop bugging me about it".

She gave him one more strange glare and turned away from him. She knew he got annoyed because he showed some minor vulnerability.

"I have an idea" she suddenly said, still turned away from him.

"What's that?" he grunted softly.

"Perhaps just my smell is enough to keep the images away. So yeah… I think I will go on the couch".

Ylva hastily threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. But before she could reach the door, Victor hauled her back onto the covers and pinned her down beneath him.

His eyes darkened and his talons expanded quickly "Ylva… baby" he slowly hissed "I was joking when I said you could go on the couch. I don't actually allow you to go there… I thought you understood but it seems you need some explaining".

He brought his mouth down and she gasped. His lips and fangs soon found her mark and she groaned in pain and agony. It stung whenever his lips reached that area. After all those years… it should've healed so how this was possible was beyond her.

When he came back up, he was calm again "Now listen real carefully baby" he was still on top of her, pinning her wrists beside her head "You will sleep here, and so will I from now on. No one will have to know. I won't touch or hurt you, unless you ask me real nice, okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. I'd hate to have to wake up our cub so he can witness us settling our differences again".

This time it was her soft growling that filled the bedroom. How dare he use her son against her. Again!

"I just need you to keep the nightmares away baby" he soothed.

"Fine" she consented against all odds "Then perhaps you can now let go and get off me".

He smirked and did as she asked. Laying back on his half, smirking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Ylva quickly pulled the covers over her and angrily turned away from him.

"Of course…" he mused greatly entertained "I am not entirely sure if it works when you're this far away from me. I think I might need your scent a little bit closer to me baby".

She sighed and moved back a little, closer to the middle of the bed. "This close enough for you?" she grunted quietly.

He turned around to face her back and in one swift move, his arm reached around her and he had the small frail body closely pressed against his chest.

"I think this suits me better" he answered with a purr.

She inhaled sharply and exhaled again. Ever since he had brought up Liekos, she was less keen on fighting him. Scared that their son would hear or see it again.

But he wasn't done taunting yet.

"You see baby, this is one of many reasons you need a mate".

"Excuse me?" she replied in defense.

"You're just so naïve baby. You need a strong male to protect you... mainly from yourself".

She sighed, almost drifting off to sleep. No matter how much she fought him, fact was that lying in his arms felt right. And delicious. And the motherfucker smelled pretty good too.

"Who says I'm naïve? Maybe I just like to make spoons" she whispered slowly.

"Make what?" he questioned.

"Make spoons" she explained groggily "When two people lie down like this, it's like they are two spoons pressed together. So maybe I just like to make spoons".

He chuckled "I see. Well, as long as I'm the big spoon".

She smiled slowly, inhaling his scent and trying not to get too turned on by his body pressed against hers and his arm around her "What does that make me then? A little spoon?".

"Something like that. More like a tea spoon" he could feel her snicker lightly "Go to sleep Ylva".

"Okay. But Victor?".

"Yeah?".

"Can I be the big spoon some day?".

"No".

* * *

As she was making breakfast for her son, she pretended nothing had happened. As if Victor never came to her bed last night and that he never slept right next to her. As if she never woke up snuggled up to his rock hard chest. Nope, none of that happened in her ideal little world.

In the real world however...

But Liekos did not have to know Victor was sleeping in her bed. There was no need to get his hopes up.

"Mom?".

"Yes honey?".

"Can we go see Iron man in the cinema this weekend?".

She shifted her gaze from the dishes to her son "Iron man?".

"Yeah, it's the story of Tony Stark in his metal suit".

She frowned as she bent over to put the dishes in the dish washer, unconsciously giving Victor a good look at her ass in a pencil skirt.

"I know the story sweetie" she replied to her son "And I think you're a little too young for that movie. It's very violent".

"But… all the boys in my class have seen it already!".

She laughed softly "I'm pretty sure not all your classmates have seen it, especially since they are also too young for that movie".

"But… Carl has seen it! So can plea-ea-ease see it? I promise I will not jump of a bridge when he jumps off a bridge".

Ylva chuckled when her figure of speech came back to haunt her. She knew she shouldn't have used cheesy one liners on her witty son.

"Honey" his mom soothed as she turned around "I know the movie, and I honestly think you're a little too young for that kind of violence. Besides, the one playing in the cinema right now, is number three. You've not even seen number one and two".

"Then we can watch number one on movie night and number two next week on movie night!".

Ylva waved her finger around mischievously "Ooooh, what happened to bullying your poor old mother with the Lion King hm?".

Liekos grinned at his mom, his eyes filled with mischief "You're becoming immune mom. Last time you didn't even cry, your eyes were a little teary but they didn't come out. Not even when Simba nuzzled up to his dad and said 'No… father… wake up!" Liekos imitated Simba perfectly by nuzzling up to Victor and Ylva laughed. Even Victor chuckled at the little boys imitation.

Liekos was the spitting image of his dad, especially when he grinned like that, wickedly almost.

"Sooooo" Liekos pouted at his mom "Iron man? Yes? No? maybe? Plea-ea-ea-ease mom?".

Ylva sighed and ran a hand over her sons head "Honey, no. I'm sorry. When you're 12, yes. But not now".

Liekos crossed his little arms and leaned down on the table with a disappointed look.

"You know, buddy" Victor interrupted "I could take you up to meet the real Tony Stark".

Liekos eyes shot up and almost fell out "YOU KNOW HIM?! YOU KNOW THE REAL TONY STARK!?".

"He does some work for SHIELD. I work for SHIELD , hence I know the guy".

Victor left out the fact that he did not get along with Stark at all. The guy was arrogant, selfish and extremely content with himself.

Basically he had a lot in common with Victor and so they didn't mix well. But hell, they were colleagues and if he explained the situation, Stark probably wouldn't be too bothered by them coming up. And he was Logan's brother… which helped since Stark _did _ get along with Logan.

"WHEN CAN WE GO?! DO WE GO TO STARK TOWER?".

Ylva turned to her son "Stark Tower was destroyed a few years ago sweetie. Right before we moved back to New York".

"I'll give him a call" Victor said "See if we can visit next weekend".

Liekos shot up from his chair and started running around the kitchen, living room and hallway while he cried out that he was to meet the real Iron Man. Ylva laughed, greatly amused and extremely relieved by not having to have the discussion about violent movies again. She was sure not all kids were allowed to watch that kind of violence but the once who did… well she wondered about their parents.

"Thanks for getting me out of that one" she said as she sat down across from him "He's been bugging me for a while about that movie".

"He's not that young and it's not really that violent, it's mostly sci-fi. Special effects and shit. You sure he'll be influenced that much by it?".

She inhaled sharply "Maybe not but… I guess I'm afraid he might be more susceptible because of his, probably, feral nature. No offense" she held her hands up in surrender.

"You've got a feral nature" Victor defended.

"Yes but-"

"If we guide him properly, train him when he's ready, learn him to keep control, there ain't much that can go wrong".

"How do you know?".

"It's basic knowledge Ylva. Besides, I guided Jimmy through his feral urges. I had no one to guide me but Jimmy had me to guide him. Hence I turned out the way I did and he was a lot less… angry inside".

She smiled and blushed a little "You didn't turn out that bad… you're just cocky. And… a little possessive" she shrugged "Well, very possessive".

His gaze turned serious and he stared hard at her "I don't want bad things to happen to you. Or our cub. That's why I'm possessive, because I worry about all sorts of stuff happening to you guys. And it drives me fucking insane".

Ylva blinked several times, a little surprised by the turn this conversation had taken. "Well… Victor… I'm a grown woman and… I don't have any enemies so I don't think you need to worry".

"Every mutant has enemies" he snapped "They're called humans. Ever heard of Zero Tolerance? Friends of Humanity? Those are the two biggest groups of mutant haters and they don't care if you're a threat or not. They notice you're a mutant and they will hurt you".

She gritted her teeth and inhaled sharply "Okay, you've made your point. I need to be careful and I got enemies-".

He growled "I never should've let you go".

She grinned "Hm, if I remember correctly, I managed to escape".

He scoffed "I could have dragged you back easily, if I wanted to".

She smiled shyly. Hiding the disappointment. 'If he wanted to' he said… but he didn't… did that mean he didn't want her back?

"You know" she said in an attempt to lighten the mood again "When he tries to manipulate me… grinning like that and trying to move me in a certain direction… he's just like you. Your spitting image".

"Is that a compliment?".

"Hmmm, maybe. But it also means I like to keep him away from violence".

"Tell me something else about him" Victor demanded suddenly.

"Like what?".

"Dunno, anything. A random anecdote".

She thought about it for a while as she poured them both more coffee. "Well, on his tenth birthday" she started chuckling at the memories "He came to my room really early in the morning to wake me up. I'm not even sure if it was morning yet, might've been the middle of the night. So he wakes me up and says: 'Mom listen, I'm a teenager now so we need to set some ground rules: I don't need help brushing my teeth, showering or getting dressed. But of course you can still make me breakfast".

Victor chuckled a little grimly "You have all these memories of him".

It was followed by a painful silence whilst Ylva stared at her coffee. Before Victor had entered their lives, it was easy to just pretend this was what was best for Liekos and her. But ever since he had arrived, turning out to be just what Liekos wanted in a father, she despised herself for being so selfish. To keep her child away from his father. It had been wrong and Victor's presence confronted her more and more. She didn't like it one bit.

She frowned painfully "I'm sorry I-".

"Why did you leave?!" he snapped.

Even Ylva was surprised by his sudden outburst. Although mood swings were definitely his thingas she recalled. It was strange that her leaving was such a big thing for him.

"You know why-" she tried to explain, not wanting to repeat herself about Jason and her choice to move away.

"Your note…" his hand was tightly wrapped around the mug "That fucking note…" he grumbled on.

Ylva just stared at him wide-eyed. What was he trying to say?

"Never fucking mind" he said as he suddenly got up "Gotta go to work, don't wait up".


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Due to recent circumstances in my private life, I won't be able to upload for a while. I will definitely finish this story, but not the upcoming 2-3 months I think.

Sorry.

Love,

Nathalie


	10. Chapter 10: AN

**Dear readers,**

I will soon start updating again. But I just wanted to tell you what has happened lately and why I've been gone for such a long time. Somewhere in the middle of august, my heart got broken after a very long relationship with my one and only true love. This was a first for me and to make things even worse, my father suddenly died one week later. His aorta was leaking. So you will understand that I had very little inspiration for fanfiction. Especially the romantic kind which we love so much.

Obviously, I'm still dealing with it all but I am trying to get my life back in order and this includes writing fanfiction and finishing this story. So thank you for your patience and I hope you will still remember this story and continue to read it =)

Love,

Nathalie

P.s. don't feel mandatory to write a review about how bad you feel for me, I honestly don't mean to ask for anyone's pity. I just want to know if you'll still be enjoying the story and even remember what it was about lol.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't ruin it

**AN: So, where were we? Ah yes! Victor decided that he would sleep in the master bedroom from now on. Because of his 'fragile back' ;-)  
**

* * *

Soon enough, things got back to normal and within a few days Victor, Ylva and Liekos went about their business again. Ylva struggled with Victor sleeping in her bed and every single night they had their little routine: Victor would taunt her to no extent, Ylva would get pissed and fought hard to keep quiet for Liekos. But anger soon made place for something else: lust. Ylva was finding it harder and harder to resist his ''attentions'' at night.

Little did she know, things were about to get worse. A lot worse. And worse always seemed to happen at breakfast.

"Mom?".

"Yes sweetie?".

"Why doesn't dad sleep on the couch anymore?".

Oh shit… She knew this would come back to haunt her. Quick! Think of something! Anything! She panicked.

"What do you mean honey?" she asked her son most innocently.

"He doesn't sleep on the couch anymore. I know this because I sometimes wake up and night when I can't sleep. And then we play the Playstation for a little while and then he makes me go back to bed. But he wasn't there last night".

"I sleep in your mom's bed now" Victor spoke up out of nowhere.

Suddenly he was just there and then he had gone again. Just walking through the hallway, passed the kitchen and into the living room…

Great. Now she had it coming. How on earth was she gonna explain this to her 10 year old.

"He sleeps in your bed!?"Liekos gasped.

But it wasn't from shock. It was more like ecstasy. He never understood in the first place why his dad slept on that couch when he could've just become his mom's boyfriend and be done with it, right? And then he could stay forever! Although it would mean they couldn't play the Playstation in the middle of the night anymore. Oh well, sharing him with mom was worth it.

"Well Liekos" she walked over to him and sat next to him "The couch isn't very comfortable and it's very bad for his back. So yes, he does sleep in my bed. There is no other bed in the house you see".

She suddenly wondered why on earth there never had been a spare bed. But then again, they never had any guests, so that's why. But why have two bathrooms, a play room, a music room, a study, but no fucking spare room with a bed in it!

"So is he your boyfriend then?!" her son asked her, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Uhm" she scratched nervously down her neckline, suddenly it started to itch in that area "Uhm… yeah…" she said, trying to restrain herself from gritting her teeth together "Yeah he sorta is".

* * *

That night she had gone to bed early. Early and extremely irritated. She was sitting on her side of the bed in her black night gown. Yes, she used to sleep in just her underwear. But not anymore. Not since he decided to claim the other half of her bed.

And her house…

And her son…

She was organizing some sheet music for the next day when he came in and closed the door quietly. She didn't look up even though she heard him enter. She just looked angry, annoyed and down at her music. He took off his shoes, walked over to the bed and looking down at her, he started unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

"So… I'm your boyfriend now hm?" he broke the silence with a very self-content smirk on his face.

"Oh piss off Victor! What was I supposed to say?! You make things impossible for me!" she hissed.

"Mhm, I wouldn't say that Ylva".

His voice… It had that same dark tone to it like when he had her kidnapped and chained up in his Brotherhood base. Not that she'd been chained up for long but she was definitely kidnapped and there against her will.

Okay fine, so at some point she wasn't really there against her will either.

"I'd say you solved that pretty good" he interrupted her train of thoughts once more.

She looked up at him angrily and floundered for a second when he took off his shirt. "I… You… Why did you have to tell him that you sleep in MY bed now?! We could've just told him that you were away for the night, he never had to know!" she hissed up at him.

"Mmmm" he moaned "I love it when you do that little spitfire thing you do".

"Piss off Victor!".

He chuckled and then let out a deep sigh "The kid's too smart, he wouldn't fall for it Ylva".

Her name practically rolled of his tongue and made her twitch a little. Bloody smooth talker. Bloody dark husky fucking voice!

"Yeah, he is smart" she said as she gathered her sheet music, got off the bed and placed it on the table "He takes after his mom you see" she finished her sentence agitatedly as she stood in front of the bed.

They were now both standing at opposite sides of the bed, he was shirtless, she was glaring daggers at him and he was smirking contently at her. Bringing it home by eyeing her up and down, licking his lips in the process.

"So what does this boyfriend package include hm?" he raised one brow " Does it have any special privileges?".

She picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at his head. He just laughed it off.

"I don't want my son to think it's okay to just sleep with people! Even if it really is just sleeping in the same bed without funny business. I don't want him to think that's an okay thing to do! And I don't want him to think of his mother like a… like some kind of-".

"Like someone with loose morals?" Victor added in a funny tone and looked down at her mockingly.

She angrily gripped on to the silk blankets, pulled them roughly, hopped into bed and covered herself with them as she turned away to face the window and away from Victor.

"Goodnight" she spoke fiercely, definitely not meaning to wish him an actual goodnight's rest.

Truth of the matter was: she hoped he would sleep terribly and would wake up with horrible back aches.

But who was she kidding? She was the only one who wouldn't have a good night's rest.

Victor grinned contently, loving how fiery she had become. It was probably the kid's doing, waking up all these mother instincts and all.

He hopped into bed, laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked over to her. Had her hair always been this long? He was sure her boobs were bigger too. Probably also the kid's doing.

Good things, he decided.

"You're a good mom Ylva" he whispered into the dark after some time. And he meant it. Looking at her with his cub… he couldn't have wished for a better frail… uhm, mate.

They could both see perfectly in the dark though.

"I know. I'm a fucking awesome mother. I'm so fucking awesome, one would say Liekos doesn't even need a father, just me".

It didn't sting, her unkind words. He knew this little self-defense routine all too well. It was his own routine for the last 200 years now.

So he just snickered at her reply as he turned around towards her, creeping closer to where her cute little body was resting too far away for his taste.

"Well baby, perhaps you're right. Perhaps Liekos doesn't need a father when he has a mother like you" he whispered close to her ear as his hand made its way down her back, along her waist, stroking her curves and ending up on her upper leg "But I'd say his mother sure needs something".

She made no move to remove his hand yet, she was almost frozen under his touch but not out of fear. His nails stroked her flesh and it sent tingles to every corner of her body.

"How long has it been little wolf?" he purred "Mhm yes I almost forgot… you've never been with anyone else so that makes it 10 whole years" he whispered seductively as he squeezed her leg "You must be like a walking time bomb baby" he added smoothly.

She suddenly smacked away his hand.

"Goodnight Victor" she spoke determinedly.

He grinned and laid back on his half again.

Shit. Now he had a fucking boner. Uptight little bitch.

Oh well. Soon enough. She'd give in. And of course he'd be there.

Very willing…

To make her beg.

* * *

"Where's Liekos?" Victor asked as he entered the bedroom the next evening.

"Michael's birthday sleepover party" Ylva answered as short as possible.

He frowned "Why didn't you tell me?".

She shrugged nonchalantly as she continued to busy around her bedroom "Didn't think you gave a damn".

He raised his brows and took a seat in the big chair "What's with the attitude frail?".

She turned around and glared at him "I have a name Creed! You call me frail again and I'll scratch your eyes out" she snapped.

One moment of anger was all it took for him to shoot up from the chair, push her up against the closet and wrap his big claws around her fragile little neck. Claws expanded and all.

"What's your problem Ylva?" he hissed against her warm lips "Is it something I did? Cuz if not… you better treat me with some fucking respect".

"Respect is something you earn Victor" she spat back at him "And certainly not something you receive by barging into someone's house, taking over her family live and winning over her son by acting like the cool parent!".

He chuckled as he loosened his grip on her neck "So I take it you have a problem with my parenting skills baby? Why didn't you just say so? We could've talked about it" his hand lingered along her waist as he roamed her body with his eyes lustfully.

She struggled to get out of his grip "Talking to you is impossible. You always just do as you wish".

"True. But as the father of your cub and soon to be mate…"

"I will never accept you as a mate!" she bluntly interrupted "You are cruel, violent and I despise-"

His big hand added more pressure again "Don't interrupt me baby. It's rude. As I was saying: As the father of our cub and leader of this pack, I earned more than enough respect. And if you have a problem with the way I deal with Liekos, you don't need to be a bitch about it… just… tell… me…" he finished his sentence slowly.

His arms relaxed around her and she took her chance to push herself out of his grip. "Fine" she blurted out "I'll talk to you about my problems with your way of parenting. So here's what's bugging me: You come in here, you semi-take over and you get to do all the cool things with my son. You get to take him to school, pick him up when you want to, you get to play games with him in the middle of the night, build a frikkin' tree house and tomorrow you guys are going to meet up with Tony Stark. Now don't get me wrong, I don't give a rats ass about Tony Stark, but my point is-"

"Yeah, why don't you get to the point Ylva?" he quickly interrupted her just to be annoying.

She ignored the grin on his face and continued "I only get to do the bad stuff. I get to talk to him when he's doing something wrong, tell him to clean up his mess and go to parent-teacher conferences while you get to be the cool parent. Well that's not how things work Victor. Parenting is something you do together and-"

"You're jealous" he simply stated.

Him interrupting her when she was on a rant, was really getting to her.

She let out another heavy sigh in frustration "I'm not jealous Victor. I'm willing to share since he's your son too. It's just… sometimes… I mean… now that you're here anyway-" she started fidgeting with her hands as she struggled to look him in the eyes "From time to time… I could do with some back up" she admitted.

Even Victor Creed knew this was not the time to joke around with her vulnerability. This was his opening. This was where he could sneak into her life. She had been a single mom for such a long time… she must've struggled from time to time and here she was, putting behind her pride and admitting freely to it. Asking for his help. Or at least asking him not to make her position even more difficult.

"And yes.. I am sometimes jealous. You connect so well with him".

"As do you" he said "But we both connect differently. On different levels I mean. You're a mom, a female. I'm a dad. There's a difference. He wants to do boys stuff which he wants to do with a father figure".

"I know" she whispered.

He moved in again, letting her body rest against his as his hands stroked her hair. Then he slowly lifted her chin by holding her face, her lips were so close as she looked up at him. He wanted to close the distance between their lips too but instead gave her a small kiss on her forehead while inhaling her scent.

He'd missed that smell. That autumn smell in her long hair. "I missed you Ylva" he whispered.

It was out before he could stop himself. She noticed he never called her 'Little Wolf' anymore. The name he had given her when he had her abducted in his base. And she missed that pet name.

"I missed you so I tore the place apart" he admitted in a grunt.

She looked at him intensely "Then why…" but she wouldn't finish her sentence. She wanted to know why he didn't search for her after the Brotherhood had disbanded. But she couldn't ask. She couldn't admit to him, or to herself, that that was exactly what she had wanted. For him to look for her.

"Because you left and you didn't want a mate" he answered her unspoken question anyway "And there was Jimmy".

Jimmy had convinced him that after the way he treated her, it was better to leave her alone. Besides, the note said it all, didn't it? It had been fun and after everything she wanted to be left alone again. She wanted to focus on her brother Jason and Jimmy told him that it would be wrong to search for her. She obviously didn't want to be found. After a while, he started searching anyway but he couldn't find her on the other side of the world. And then his pride took over: if she didn't want to be his mate, then she could burn for all he cared.

Or so he told himself back then.

But now…, with her warmth against his body, her hair under his nose, her small face in his hands, her eyes looking at him intently, everything was different.

"We were talking about Liekos and how to be parents together" she spoke softly, putting their minds back on topic.

He inhaled sharply "I will bend to your will when it comes to our cub. But only a little. And I will back you up when needed" he whispered against her fore head while his arms were around her back again, holding her without pressuring to keep her there.

She sighed in relieve. That would be nice. That Victor wouldn't fight her on things concerning Liekos and back her up when needed. Especially as Liekos grew older and got harder to control because puberty was almost around the corner. And puberty for feral boys… well… let's just say: she could do with some male power around her.

As she relaxed by those thoughts, she suddenly realized they were still standing against the closet with her in his big arms.

"I wish I could've seen more of him Ylva" Victor suddenly broke the silence without letting her go.

It pained her "You blame me for keeping him from you" she guessed his thoughts.

"I do" he instantly replied. "I blame you for it".

It stung her. A great more deal than she cared to admit.

"I regret it Victor, every day I regret".

His head moved back a bit and one claw lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes "Do you?" he suspiciously asked.

She nodded silently "I do. I regret it every day and there are times when I hate myself for the evil thing I did".

For a moment he was speechless. How on earth could she regret it? She had followed her mother's instincts and he knew he would've done the same. Fuck it, he could hardly blame her but he did. And here she was: admitting she regretted it and basically saying it would've been better if Liekos had known his father from the day he'd been born.

"Ever since you came here…" she stuttered a bit but looked at him nevertheless "And it's so plain to see how much he loves you... I just… and then… I just wish I could turn back time but-"

She was caught off all of a sudden. By his lips pressing against hers, disabling her from saying anything else. Her eyes grew wide for only a second and then she simply gave in. She gasped, opened up her mouth leaving him entrance and brought her arms up to wrap them tightly around his neck.  
His hands put more pressure on her back, as if he wanted to press her into him even though their bodies were already up against each other's.  
Her lips were soft underneath his rough kiss. She suddenly remembered the taste of his tongue as it entered her mouth, his fangs slightly scratching her lower lip. But she couldn't remember him ever kissing her like this. Ten years ago it had been pure lust and possessiveness. This was a different kind of kiss. It had more kindness to it but it was still intense. She could not withhold the temptation of reaching out to his tongue with hers.

"You are far from evil" he whispered in between kisses. His hands roamed down her back and when it reached her behind, he lifted her up and automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her as she kissed him back passionately. She hardly noticed when he moved them towards the bed.

But then she did. Her eyes opened in a flash and she broke the kiss, only one breath away from his hot lips "Victor, what are you doing?" she gasped.

It made him realize she wasn't ready for the next step. And even though he was rock hard and wanted nothing more than to just plunge inside her like he'd done all those years ago, it would not work.  
He'd known from the moment he entered her house: if he wanted her to accept him as a mate, actually _choose_ him as a mate, he had to take his time and let her get used to the idea. Or so Jimmy had told him anyway. His words had been something like "Victor, you are cruel yada yada yada, be patient with her yada yada then she'll come to you". Or something like that. He hadn't really been listening.

"Don't worry, just putting you to bed" he answered her question as he trailed small kisses along her neck. It made her twinkle in every corner of ther body.

She closed her eyes again, a little weary of him but mostly tempted to just enjoy this moment without suspicion of this predator.

Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, her arms still around his neck as he kissed her again and used one hand to pull back the covers. He slowly lowered them and actually put her down on her half of the bed. Then he practically jumped over her to lie beside her.

His arms reached out and he pressed the backof her body against his front. Like two spoons which made him chuckle. He closed his eyes, inhaled sharply and exhaled again as he enjoyed the feel of their entangled bodies. Not caring that she could feel how hard he was. How else would she expect his body react? Besides, she was no innocent, he could smell her own lust…

"About what just happened" she suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Don't" Victor grunted.

"What?".

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her head "Don't ruin it Ylva. Go to sleep".

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it and you're not too disspointed that they haven't had sexy time yet. It will come soon enough you pervs ;-)**


End file.
